Wicked Games We Thought We'd Never Play
by Lust-Defect
Summary: Nessie allows Jake to have what he wants during the wait.Yet what happens when the wicked game they've given in to becomes more painful than playful. "You kissed me." "Yes and my lips are still tingling. Is there anything else?"
1. Kiss me

"Kiss me."

"What?!" Leah asks Jacob who strolls towards her as if she is his prey. She takes steps backwards as he takes them forwards. She doesn't stop moving backwards until her back hits a tree and he's keeping her there.

"Kiss…'- Jacob rubs his cheek against her own and Leah forces herself to keep her eyelashes from fluttering- 'me." Jacob touches her lips with his own. She gasps in surprise although his demand was a warning and his tongue slides into her mouth, hot and slow. He explores her mouth, tasting her as if needing her. He nips at her bottom lip before pulling away. She blinks, opening her eyes and slowly growing furious.

Her hand cuts through the air and its strength stings his cheek as she slaps him. He gasps and gulps, in a desperate search for air. When he finally finds it he turns to her with wild yet guilty eyes.

"What the hell Leah?" He asks in a voice that was supposed to resemble confusion and outrage. She clearly sees right through it and she wouldn't be Leah if she didn't.

"You bastard!" She yells at him and the sound seems to echo across the trees and vast areas tied to green. He gulps for a moment before regaining his posture.

"I get that you have some weird love for condescending words Leah but would you mind clueing me in 'cause you're kind of making less sense than usual." Her body begins shaking at this comment and he almost grins at his effect on her. She takes a step forward but then back as if afraid that a closer look at him will make her phase and claw at him. She opens her mouth and closes it as a strange look of disappointment and hurt comes across her face. He almost wishes that she were yelling at him again.

"You're not even fighting it." His face reflects a mix of confusion and understanding. He snorts even though there's no humor in the matter.

"Should I be sorry about that?" He asks in the most arrogant voice he's ever used and sees a tremor of anger rack her body for a moment.

"Damn straight." She spits out through teeth that are grinding before she swiftly phases. He phases a moment after her, putting his legs to good use and casing after her. He doesn't hear Seth so he must be in human form and whatever Leah or Jacob say will not disturb or anger him.

_You fucking bastard._

_How about you quit the name calling and tell me what hell the problem is._

_You kissed me._

_Yes and my lips are still tingling. Is there anything else?_

_You were planning to do more than kiss me Jake. _

_Well us teenage boys…_

_How could you?_

_How could I what Leah?_

_You were going to pretend that you wanted me…and do whatever I was willing to do out of loyalty to Her. To that half leech offspring._

_You know I can't-_

_Can't what? Be honest with me? Fight this damn curse that takes away free will?_

_It's not a curse_

_Yes it is_

_No it-_

_Shut it!_

_Well sorry that not all of us can be a bitter love hating wolf like you._

_Fuck you Black._

_Right back at 'ya Clearwater. _

_What in this leech infested world could make you think that this is alright? Did your little leech use her charm on you to think that this is right?_

_No and stop calling her leech, you know her name._

_Doesn't mean I have to use it._

_Please._

_Please what?_

_Say yes. You know you want to._

_You imprinted_

_Imprinting doesn't stop every emotion._

_What the hell did she show you?_

Jacob sent her the images of them that Nessie had sent to his mind as she touched his forehead. A sensation of peace, familiarity and the term 'It's alright Jacob. Please be happy as you wait' came over them. Leah growled in outrage at the term. Before she could send him an angry thought, Jacob sends her more images of them. She sees the way Reneesme has watched them talk, joke and laugh together. Then an air of want, longing and curiosity take over Leah.

_What's up with the emotions Jacob? You getting hormonal on me?_

_Ha-ha._

_Answer me_

_Fine. Those emotions are what I feel when I'm near you. Nessie just picked up on it._

_I am not a tool Jake._

_I know .I don't want you to be._

_Admit it._

_Admit what?_

_Admit what the hell it is that you want from me Jake if according to you, you don't want me to be a tool. _

_Not until you admit that you want this too._

That's the last thought Leah hears before they've reached her house, gone inside and changed back. Before Leah could make any sort of remark, Jacob's lips are touching hers again. His kisses are hungrier. They hold a desperate air, as if he needs her to stay in a daze so that she'll accept this. She pushes him away from her hard and he ends up falling on the living rooms couch.

"Get out."

"No."

"Out!"

"No." He gets up again and before she can kick him, his hands are gripping her waist. He throws her over his shoulder and makes his way to her bedroom.


	2. Touch Me

A/N: Thank you to everyone who left me comments on the first chapter of this fic. You guys are AWESOME!!!

HausofGlitter: Lol Jacob grabbing = awesomeness!

A True Dreamer: Don't worry Jake doesn't see her as a tool and omg yes imprinting can reaaalllllyyyyy suck.

Twilight90: I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.

vividink: You don't have to wait longer, here's the next part.

Jess-x: Yes, the situation is completly screwed up and Leah's anger is justified.

BLACKWATER4EVR: I'm glad you like it.

ari11990: Thanks!

xXHatchiXx: Basically Jake has wanted to be with Leah for a while but he hasn't done anything due to the imprint. Since Nessi knows that she's still very young she's noticed Jake's attention on Leah and has basically told him that it's okay.

JLFOREVRR: LOL, don't worry I definately intend on finishing this story.

Fruit fly: Thanks!

Haley2014: Thank you =]

CHAPTER TWO: Touch me

"Jacob let go!" She yells at him as he lays her on the bed, laying atop her; locking her body to her bed with his form.

"No can do." He says in a sing song voice, a grin plastered on his face.

"Yes you can do." She says, glaring a little deeper with each word.

"But I don't want to." He says as he leans closer to her face, rubbing his cheek against hers.

"And neither do you." He whispers slowly in her ear and Leah fights the strong urge to close her eyes and give in.

"You know nothing about what I want to do or not." He sighs.

"Yeah I do."

"Stop being such an arrogant know it all."

"Stop being such a stubborn sexy bitter wolf." She tilts her head and bites the side of his jaw sharply. He hisses and sighs.

"I kind of liked that."

"Ugh what are you, a leech in training?" He laughs and threads a hand in her long hair.

"Nope."

"This is wrong Jake. You know that."

"It's not wrong to me."

"Of course it's not. You're too stupid to see the con of this situation."

"I'm not stupid. I don't think it's wrong to do what you want. Kiss who you want…touch who you want."

"It is wrong if the one you want isn't the one you imprinted on."

"I thought you were against imprinting."

"I am."

"Then why are you speaking as if you were advertising it?"

"Jake-

"Leah you're not a tool to me and I'm not just doing this because of Nessie."

"Then why?"

"Those feeling I showed you…" He trails off as if unsure of how to explain his point.

"What about them?"

"I felt that before I imprinted and it only grew stronger after I imprinted."

"Bull." He sighs against her face and tugs at her hair.

"Just calm your stubborn self for a sec and listen to me." She growls and feels his chuckle at her side before she quiets down and lets him speak.

"When you joined me, we started growing closer. I'm not gonna go all chick flick on you but things changed after that. I started really seeing you-

Leah snorts and Jacob groans in annoyance.

"What is it now?" He asks.

"I thought you weren't going to go chick flick on me." He chuckles again and shakes his head, ringlets of his hair touching the sides of her face.

"Anyway, like I was saying, I started seeing you. You were broken just like me, maybe a little more. You understood, you'd still understand if I hadn't imprinted and gotten all happy and all that other wolf magic crap. That's the strongest reason I can give you."

"Reason for what?"

"For wanting you." Leah blinks and Jacob tells himself that he's imagined the hitch in her breath. He nuzzles her neck and nibbles it slowly. He blows slightly on the deep bite marks and sooths the skin with licks.

"I know you want this too." With his wolf hearing he hears her heart flutter fiercely at his words.

"Jacob-

"Just gimme a kiss." He says as he leans down towards her face and captures her lips. His tongue traces her lips and she parts them, allowing his tongue to sweep into her mouth; exploring with precision and tenderness. Leah feels her skin grow hotter as his fingers trace lines on her bare stomach. He puts a little pressure and she feels her stomach squirm in response. Jacob feels it too and groans into her mouth, pleased at his affect on her. His thumb dips into her belly button and they both chuckle against each others lips.

"Jake…this is wrong." He groans and buries his face into her dark long hair.

"You keep saying that."

"It's true." He traces her collar bone with his tongue, pulling at the skin with his teeth as one hand grabs her hip and the other remains threaded in her hair.

"Does that feel wrong to you?" He whispers against her collar bone as he licks it once more. She doesn't answer and he takes it as an invitation to continue. His hand trails heat across her skin as he reaches away from her hip and teases the valley between her breasts. Her back arches into him and they hiss when their lower bodies brush. Jacob gives her a few chaste kisses as his hand roams her body, squeezing and pinching in all the right places. Her hands find their way to his back, tracing patterns that cause him to pleasantly shudder. Jacob leans towards her lips but Leah tilts her head, letting his lips fall on her cheek instead. He sighs.

"But…you're different." She states lamely.

"We all change at some point."

"No I mean…you've changed…like Sam." The hand resting on her rib cage stills while the hand threaded in her hair takes a hold of her chin and forces Leah to look at him.

"I'm not Sam." She rolls her eyes and stays silent but they both know that she wants to say more.

"I won't just leave like him. I will not just give up on you Leah." She snorts but there's a glint in her eyes that is void of bitterness or amusement, there's only a sad resignation.

"Yes…yes you will Jacob." He closes his eyes tightly and presses a kiss on her chin, cheek and forehead before nearing his mouth to her ear.

"But I won't want to." He looks at her with smoldering eyes as he finishes the statement. Leah's eyelashes flutter as a muscle in her cheek jumps.

"I won't want to." He repeats softly. She laughs within a sigh.

"Yes you will." He pulls his face up so that he can look into her eyes and hold the gaze.

"You know I won't…right Leah?" He says and he sounds so hopeful that Leah can't help but nod, can't help but to pretend to believe when she knows that imprinting shook up her world once and wouldn't hesitate in doing it again.

"You won't want to." She says for him when she sees his mouth preparing for speech. His lips twitch slightly in happiness before he leans down and kisses her deeply. She tilts her head and allows his tongue to enter her mouth, battling with her tongue and tasting; savoring until air becomes a necessity. Jacob doesn't waste time when they pull away; he simply takes his lips to her neck. She gasps when he nudges her legs apart, her fingers tightening on her hip.

"Jacob." He groans.

"Please don't say that this is wrong." She chuckles.

"It is-

He groans against her and the vibrations in his throat make her shiver.

"But I was going to tell you to…" She trails off, hating that she's having a sudden bout of embarrassment. Jacob seems to notice, but he doesn't tease her about it.

"To what?" She arches into him and he moves his hips along with her, brushing their lower bodies deliciously.

"To touch me…everywhere." She says in a whisper and Jacob slips out a growl before he can stop it.

He mashes his lips against hers, his grip on her hip guiding her up as he sits on her bed, letting her straddle him. Leah wraps her arms around Jacob's neck and kisses him back with vigor. Leah arches into him, pressing her breasts against his strong chest. He shudders at the sensation and presses them closer together. Jacob prolongs the feel of her lips against his by laying multiple chaste kisses on her lips. She rubs his cheek with her own and practically purrs into his ear. He growls in response and lays his hands on the back of her thighs. He puts her thighs on his chest and grinds against her, growling possessively at the feel of her heat touching him. Leah catches on to his action and grinds against him, her tongue traces lines on Jacob's throat and collar bone. One of Jacob's hands touch her stomach, tracing invisible scratches that she's gotten in her wolf form. Leah's hand snakes down his torso, memorizing the curve of his muscles before gripping his throbbing manhood. Jacob thrust's into her fist and whimpers into their kiss. She rises on her knees and separates her lips from his.

"Look at me." She says, her husky voice causing Jacob to moan. Leah brushes his tip with her lower body, coating him with her want. Her hand releases him and goes to his lower back, sliding down until she reaches his bottom. She squeezes him and he thrusts up in response, entering her in one fluid motion. They hiss in unison and arch into one another. Leah rocks her hips slowly, letting Jacob and herself get used to the feel of each other. Jacob makes an experimental thrust up and Leah moans, her head tilting upwards. Jacob takes advantage of her exposed neck and sucks on it as the rest of him gets engulfed in Leah's heat. Leah's hands grip his bottom as if trying to pull him closer to her. Her hips rock in time with his thrusts and soon the both of them are moving erratically, a need building up inside. Her muscles squeeze his manhood and in response he thrusts harder into her, moaning into her mouth and he repeatedly kisses her.

"Ja- Jacob!" She grunts out his name, moving in sync with him, and her nails digging into his butt.

"Unnnh, darling." He uses a term of endearment and hides his surprise when she doesn't scoff at it. Instead she rocks her hips faster, driving them both closer to the edge. Suddenly both of them move faster than before and explode in a rush of warmth, moans and desperate gasps.

"You're good at this." Leah comments when she catches her breath, still being held in Jacob's arms.

"Good at what?"

"At convincing me." Jacob chuckles, nuzzling the crook of her neck and breathing the smell of their union in her room. He slightly rocks her and appreciates the sound of her content sigh.

"You um- that was um-

"Your first time." She finishes for him.

"Yeah." He speaks against her skin, nodding and avoiding her eyes.

"I'm glad it's yours." He tells her and she threads her fingers through his hair.

"Thank you. I actually have something I can claim now."

"You'll always be able to claim that Leah." He says before pulling away from her neck and suddenly grinning.

"What?" She raises an eyebrow at his expression.

"I just got laid by Leah Clearwater. I am such a badass." Jacob grins, laughing and Leah rolls her eyes; smacking the back of his head. She lies down on the bed, taking Jacob with her. Her eyes close as she yawns and Jacob brushes hair away from her face. He rises on his elbows above her and watches her and she thinks simple thoughts, attempting to fall asleep. The sound of Jacob's cell phone ringing disrupts the peaceful silence. He pulls of Leah with a frown and answers it. Jacob hangs up quickly but she's already figured it out.

"Go Jake."

"I don't want to." She rolls her eyes.

"You can try to convince me later but right now you need to go." Jacob sighs and shakes his head.

"So friggin stubborn."

"Deal with it." Jacob sticks out his tongue.

"Oh how hurtful!" Leah says with a smirk. Jacob kneels down at the edge of her bed and cups her face in his hands. Leah blinks twice to hold back tears at the tenderness of his touch. He brushes his lips against her for a moment that ends too quickly and pulls back with a frown, tying his hair.

"I'll see you later?" He says as more of a question than a statement.

"You know where to find me Jake." He nods and with a longing look, he walks away.


	3. Reveal and Drown me part A of chap 3

Thank you sooooooooo much for those who wrote reviews to the previous chapter. You guys are flipping awesome and it's wonderful to see how much you're getting out of this fic.

**Yukiko T**.: More has finally come. Thx for commenting =]

**callmechloe:** Lol thanks, glad you thought it was steamy and now here's the update.

**A True Dreamer**: LOL that was my favorite line as well. It was Nessie that called *sighs* she's just months old and already knows how to use a phone.

**Rougue Assasin**: Hmmm wild romp in forest you say..*rubs chin in thought*.

**Blackwater21:** Aw thanks.

**xXHatchiXx:** Yup Jake totally cares for Leah (that became obvious in Breaking Dawn). I'm glad you like the responces to reviews on top thing. Thx for commenting =]

**BLACKWATER4VER:** *happydances* It's great that you're really enjoying this fic.

**ari11990**: Thanks!

**LoveIt123**: Yup that was Nessie calling and yes she has bad timing. Hmm you will see what happens to Leah.

**Hedwigsfeathers**: Aww you said it was brilliant *smiles* thanks.

**FruitFly:** Thanks. LOL steamy JacobxLeah= awesome.

If I missed any one, srry and thanks so much for commenting.

CHAPTER THREE (3A): Reveal and Drown me

Nessie bounces on Jacob's lap, laughing beautifully and freely. Jacob holds her hands as she bounces on him. He smiles half heartedly at her. She continues bouncing on his lap, filling the Cullen living room with giggles as he notices that she looks about the age of a six year old, even though it hasn't even been a year since her birth. Suddenly Nessie stops bouncing on his lap and touches his face with small, delicate hands. An image of his own frown meets his eyes. Jacob sighs and pries her hands off his face when he sights and absorbs her worry.

"I'm alright Nessie." From a distance he hears Bella grumble at the nickname. He chuckles and ruffles Renesmee's hair.

The little girl gets up from his lap and waits until he gets up to take his hand and begin dragging him outside. She leads him to the swings that her vampire grandparents set up in the backyard and pats the swing for him to sit down on. Jacob automatically pulls her into his lap and begins swinging. Nessie laughs innocently and Jacob feels a small pang of guilt in his gut.

He swings with her for a while longer when he spots Edward looking at them, his role as over protective father being played perfectly. The sight of him makes him realize that coming here after he and Leah's entwining was a reckless choice. Jacob avoids Edward's eyes and attempts his best to focus on the vampire's daughter solely. His attempts fail and he finds himself wondering where Leah is and if she's thinking about what they did, about the touches they shared. He shakes his head and rids himself of images of Leah but it's too late. The bronze haired Cullen has already seen his thoughts. Suddenly a growl fills Jacob's ears and Edward Cullen stands in front of him.

"Baby, could you please play with your mother for a while. Jacob and I need to talk." Renesmee looks in between her father and her favorite shape-shifter, notices the tense air in between them and nods her head. She understands that this is matter that her father doesn't want her to be aware of.

"Sure daddy." She tells him using that innocent and sweet voice of hers.

She gives Jacob a peck on his cheek, allowing him to ruffle her unique colored locks of hair. She jumps down from his lap and walks into the Cullen home with a grace and certainty that shouldn't belong to someone so young. Jacob gets up from the swing and winces at the sight of Edward's clenched jaw. He decides to ignore the anger in the vampire's expression and focuses on keeping his thoughts void of Leah, void of anything that isn't Nessie. He fails miserably and hears Edward's growl with every Leah filled thought that crosses through his mind. The vampire points in the direction of the woods and begins walking, Jacob following closely behind. Soon enough they stop walking and fierce golden eyes meet dark brown.

"How long?" Edward asks and Jacob snorts.

"Could you please not make this sound like some sort of affair a married man would have."

"Answer the question." Jacob glares at Edwards tone, hating how the leech has the ability to belittle him.

"Ask nicely." Jacob says and receives a glare in return. Jacob sighs and answers.

"It was only a few hours ago. It's not like I've been with her for months or something… and what was the point of asking if you have the ability to read my frigging mind?" He asks him, annoyed at the creature's need for knowing answers when he can just hear them.

"I wanted your confirmation."

"Shouldn't one's thoughts be confirmation enough?" Edward shrugs his shoulders and Jacob wonders if vampires get the urge to shrug or if they do it simply from the habit of doing it in front of humans. The vampire ignores the young wolfs thoughts and continues discussing more important matters.

"So…Leah Clearwater?" Edward asks, not understand why Jacob would choose her. At least that is what his tone implies. Jacob ducks his head, closing his eyes and letting the image of a naked and warm Leah resting in his arms overwhelm him.

_She's beautiful._

Edward hears the thought that is meant to suffice as an explanation and sighs. He opens his mouth to speak but the young wolf interrupts him.

"Don't tell me that it's wrong…Leah said it plenty of times."

"She is right." Jacob grumbles and runs his hand through his hair.

_I already told her it wasn't, I'm not gonna waste my time telling you the same._

"Are you doing this because my naïve daughter noticed the manner in which you look at your beta or are you doing this because you've received the courage to?" The question catches Jacob off guard but the answer comes easily.

"Both." Edward seems curious as to why this is Jacob's answer.

"Why both?"

_Because if Nessie noticed it, that means I wasn't lying to myself. It means that what I thought was real is actually real. Knowing that it's real gives me the courage to grasp it. _

"Alright then." Edwards shrugs his shoulders and begins walking off.

"Wait!" The vampire stops and looks over his shoulder.

"What?"

"What do you mean alright then?"

"I mean, go ahead and do what your doing Jacob." The young wolf blinks.

"I don't need your permission."

"Okay…just try hiding your guilt the next time." Edward begins walking away once more but Jacob's thoughts stop him.

Why are you giving me permission anyway?

"You let Bella break your heart. I guess in return I should let you have your fun." Edward's answer is met with Jacob's loud growl and shaking hands.

"She means more than just fun to me." He says the word fun as if it were venom.

"From what I've seen imprinting is a sure thing. If she matters to you, maybe you should end it before you hurt her."

"I'm not going to hurt her." He says this with a determined gaze.

"You should get inside; my daughter is beginning to worry about what I've possibly done to you." Edward says, changing the subject. Jacob laughs and follows him back inside. Once inside he picks Nessie up twirls her around in the air, all while thinking of Leah Clearwater.

& & &

Leah Clearwater twists and turns on her bed, closing her eyes in an attempt to catch sleep. She knows it won't work but as usual she refuses to give up. Her long legs kick off her bed sheets and her arms pull them back over her. She punches the mattress in frustration, hoping that the rough contact doesn't ruin the already old bed springs. She runs her hands through her long hair, flopping stomach down onto the bed. She pulls her cool pillow and places her face on it, cooling her heated cheek. She remains still, thinking briefly of the times she's seen people serene and quite in moments of complete stillness. The heat that builds up and radiates from her body annoys her so she grunts and flips back over, her back meeting the bed. She breathes in and out and imagines the smell of her alpha sifting into her nose. She growls loudly.

"Shit!" She grumbles and a low chuckle reaches her ears. Her eyes open swiftly and spot

Jacob leaning against her bedroom wall, his arms crossed over his broad chest. She sits up immediately and scowls at him. He smiles almost shyly at her and kneels down at her side.

"I see someone's been irritated without me." He comments sarcastically. She rolls her eyes and allows his fingertips to barely graze her knuckles. She stretches out her hand and in response he entwines their fingers.

"Edward knows."

"Well obviously." At the look of confusion on Jacob's face, Leah continues.

"He's the leech that can hear thoughts so obviously at some point you'd be in the Cullen home and he'd hear your thoughts…and since you're not very good at hiding guilt I'm guessing those thoughts would scream at him."

"Why didn't I think of that?" He murmurs, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Because you were too busy getting laid by me to take the time to think things through oh mighty alpha." She tells him. Jacob grins at the mention of the earlier actions before becoming serious.

"He told me something."

"Which was…?" She prompts and he bites his lip, moving to sit next to her on her bed.

"He said that you were right."

"I'm right about a lot of things Black; you are going to have to be more specific."

"I told him that you'd already told me that us was wrong. He said you were right."

"What did you say?"

"That I already told you it wasn't and I wasn't going to waste time telling him the same." Leah looks down and sighs.

"Jak-

"Don't. Don't say that it's wrong because no matter how many times you say that I'll keep saying that it's not."

"I thought I was the stubborn one." He laughs and shakes his head.

"We're both stubborn, you just add more cruelty and sarcasm to your stubbornness than I do." She slaps his chest at the comment but grins anyway. Jacob looks at the wrinkled bed sheets and remembers the way he found her.

"So…what was up with you cursing out your bed sheets?"

"I wasn't cursing at the bed sheets you dumb ass. I was cursing at myself."

"Yeah and that is sooo much better."

"Shut it. I was just having trouble sleeping and it was annoying the hell outta me." He raises his fingers to the back of her neck and feels the tension there.

"Your body is too tense to let you sleep. Take off your tank top and shorts and lay down with your back facing me."

"What are you a professional?" She grumbles but complies either way. She lies down and sighs when Jacob lays a kiss on the middle of her bare back. His hands cup her shoulder blades, his fingers putting pressure on them and slowly easing the tension there.

"Is it a little better darling?" She mumbles a yes and he kisses her shoulder, smiling at the fact that this is the second time he's called her darling and she hasn't scoffed at the term. His hands begin lowering, his fingers altering from applying a lot of pressure to just a little bit, depending on how much tension he comes across. Suddenly his fingers are tracing the arch in her back and she freezes up. He becomes alert and serious, ready to ask what has happened when she gives him the answer to the unspoken question.

"Oh I am so going to wolf hell for this."

"Why?" He asks although he knows what she'll say.

"Because this is wrong Jake." He reaches for the arm she has over her head and entwines their fingers, his lips brushing the side of her face.

"No it isn't darling."

"Jake-

"Just please stop saying that it's wrong. Please." He pleads with her, his free hand still massaging her back. She remains silent as he continues easing the pains that have stuck to her body with his calloused fingertips and soft lips. He traces the word right onto spaces of her skin once he's done massaging them. He alternates between closed lipped kisses, licks and playful nips to relax her further. She bites her lip to hold back moans and happy sighs, because showing emotions is not her way. Jacob focuses on her back and shoulder blades as if releasing the tension from them were a mission.

"If you don't take time to relax, your back is always going to have this major tension."

She has the urge to call him a girl or mock him for acting like a professional but she fights against it, deciding to enjoy the feel of his touch instead. She waits until he's done to turn around and let him lay atop her form, his weight being supported by the elbows he rests at her sides. She tangles a hand into his hair and sighs, her usual bitterness and sarcasm washing away for a moment.

"You really need me to stop saying that this is wrong…don't you."

"Yes." He says the word and allows his need to explode with it. She looks at his face and kisses his lips softly.

"Usually I don't let the puppy dog eyes and sweet begging get to me…but I'll stop saying it Jacob." His eyes seem to momentarily water with emotion.

"Thank you." The corner of her lips twitch upwards. She pats his shoulder and he leans down, kissing her as if it's been weeks. His hands hold her hips gently and his tongue explores her mouth with a sort of determination she doesn't understand. When he pulls back, he's looking at her with eyes that say too much.

"Stop it." She says through clenched teeth.

"_Stop it."_

"_Huh?"_

"_You're staring at me."_

"_Well you are in front of me so…"_

"_Just stop it Jake." Jacob lays a hand on her shoulder, looking concerned. She brushes his hand away and turns around, walking towards a tree as they wait for Seth to phase and report any threats or lack of them. Jacob puts his hand on the small of her back which is covered by a t-shirt that is too small and tends to rise when she moves around. _

"_What exactly do you want me to stop Leah?" He asks her, worry projecting through his voice. She peers at him almost shyly – a look foreign to her features- as she turns back around, his hand still placed on the small of her back. She notices that he sees the glimmer of unshed tears in her eyes and suddenly her jaw is clenched and her gaze has become a cold stare._

"_Stop staring at me like that."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like I matter Jacob." She tells him and he wants to ask, to prod into this answer but Seth comes out of the trees, interrupting them. _

"Stop what?" Jacob asks, once he's shaken himself out of the memory. Her eyes glaze over and she's avoiding his eyes the way she did in the memory.

"You know what." She says and he cups her chin, lifting her face up. She scowls and pushes his hand off her chin. Jacob moves so that his back rests against her bed's headboard and pulls her into his arms, pushing her hair aside and nuzzling her neck.

"You do matter Leah."

"One day you're not going to think that Jacob…it's better if you just let me keep the idea that I don't matter so that I can be prepared."

"I don't want you to prepare." He grumbles. Leah cups his face and lifts it away from her neck, looking at him seriously.

"Then what do you want?...what is it that you're looking to get from all of this…from me?"

"I just wanna be with you Leah." He says and she's heard men tell her that they want her but she knows that her alpha isn't any man.

"Then you're either crazy or an idiot. Maybe both." He ignores her comment and pulls her closer to him.

"I just wanna be with you Leah." He repeats. While looking away from him, Jacob's beta notices that he is fully clothed – except for his shoes and socks- as opposed to her all natural state. She sees this conflict as an escape from all the display of emotions.

"You've got too many clothes on Jake." Jacob grins at this and with her help he is soon bare and their lips are touching desperately. Tongues duel and fingers press indentions into coppery skin. Moans and sighs are swallowed in between closely pressed lips. They roll around in the too small bed, two large bodies fighting for control.

"I- missed- you." He says in between kisses and rolls. She laughs when they roll off the bed and onto the floor and Jacob thanks the heavens that Seth is sleeping over Embry's and Sue Clearwater is over at Charlie Swans place.

"It's- only- been- hours." She responds. He grumbles at her words and grips her hip. His eyelashes flutter and his breath stutters when he hitches her leg onto his waist and thrusts inside her. Her head goes up at his action and his nose breathes in the scent that is purely her.

"Unnh…missed you." He murmurs on her skin, reveling at the feel of her hips rising to meet his. Leah's nails dig into the taut muscles of his back. The mixing of their bodies is urgent and desperate but exhilarating all at the same time. It seems almost as if the hours that passed in between their first time and now was too much for their bodies to be apart. Jacob's eyes roll into the back of his head when she squeezes his manhood with her lower bodies' muscles and places her mouth near his ear, letting out a moan.

"Ja- Jake!" He sucks on her bottom lip and continues thrusting in her heat, groaning when she squeezes his bottom and pulls him even deeper within her.

"You were so far." He says and seems to momentarily freeze up at his own words.

"_Where the hell were you Leah?!" _

"_Relax oh mighty alpha. It was just a few days." She says, crossing her arms. He crosses his arms across his chest as well and glares at her._

"_You didn't let anyone know where you going." He accuses._

"_I called Seth once I got to the frigging motel Jake." _

"_You didn't call me." _

"_Seth knew, I knew he would tell you."_

"_It would have been nice hearing it from you." She sighs and instead of apologizing she pulls him into her arms, hugging him close. _

"_Why are you making a big deal out of this? Even my mother wasn't this dramatic." _

"_You were so far." The words come out quietly and make him sound like a scared little boy._

"_I just needed space to think."_

"_That was a lot of damn space."_

"_More space means fewer distractions." She says and pulls him out of her arms._

"_Too much space." He says, glaring and holding her wrist._

"_Okay oh mighty alpha."_

"I didn't go anywhere." Leah whispers in his ear as they explode together. Their lower bodies stutter and make contact harshly, rapidly through the bliss that overcomes them. Their backs arch towards each other at the same time, nails cutting skin as they heal up seconds later and Leah notes that together their body heat is enough to bring any human a small piece of the sun.

& & &

Jacob's head rests on her shoulder as he breathes, a small smile spreading across his full lips. Leah looks at his expression and rolls her eyes, hiding her glee.

"What is it with you and smiling?" He shrugs.

"Being with you after _that_ makes me smile." She rolls her eyes once more, hiding the fact that her heart has just melted at the sweetly spoken words.

"Are you gonna be this giddy every time we screw?" She asks and notices the way Jacob's smile falters when she says screw but then rises up again at the thought of future encounters.

"Most definitely." She chuckles under her breath and motions for him to get off of her.

"Get dressed. This room is feeling too small." She orders him and he glares.

"I thought I was the alpha." She glares back but then grins and leans towards him, brushing her lips over his collar bone and tracing the curve of his spine.

"Just do it Jacob." She whispers and grins wider when she feels his shudder and hears the hitch in his breath.

She pulls back before he can grab her hips and saunters out of her room and into the kitchen where she grabs a six pack of beer. She changes in the bathroom because changing in front of him would be too comfortable. When she enters her room again he's dressed and sitting on her bed, frowning at the fact that she changed somewhere else. Leah points to the door and grabs his hand. He squeezes her hand and bites his lip, letting her lead him to La Push. Once there he lays down on the sand, leading her down with him and placing her head on his stomach so that from a distance it seems as if they're a human capital 't'. They drink their beers in silence, with Jacob's fingers threaded in Leah's hair and her lips occasionally leaving kisses on his stomach. They finish the six pack within twenty minutes and suddenly Leah is grumbling under her breath.

"What is it?" Jacob asks worriedly.

"It's too fucking hot!" She exclaims and stands up, stripping her clothes off.

"What are yo-

"What does it look like I'm doing Jake?" He chuckles because they both know the answer is obvious.

"This wolf body temperature thing is getting annoying." He nods in understanding and simply watches Leah's form as she runs into the water, attempting to cool herself down a bit.

Leah closes her eyes and stands in the middle of the cold waves, letting them cover her in water and evaporate the burning within her skin. She concentrates so much on the sensation of water touching and cooling her bare skin that she doesn't notice Jacob's presence until he wraps his arms around her waist from behind.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asks and it sounds as if he's actually hoping that she's enjoying herself. She grumbles a yes and leans back into him, noting that like her he is bare.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Haven't you already joined me?" She asks with a chuckle and he chuckles as well, laying open mouthed kisses on her neck.

She removes his arms from her waists and turns around, gazing at him and the manner in which he glows under the moonlight. He lifts her chin and rubs his thumb back and forth over it, gazing at her as well. She interrupts the intimate moment by moving on her back and floating over the waves that no longer come harshly but smoothly as if to keep her and Jacob safe. Jacob follows her actions and floats next to her, his large hand grabbing hers.

"This is nice."

"Yeah. Yeah it is." She says, because even Leah Clearwater can be honest in moments that call for honesty. As time flows along with their forms laying on the water, Leah can't help but think that perhaps this is the peace that comes before one's moments of drowning.


	4. Reveal and Drown me part B of chap 3

Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to comment/ favorite the fic &author. You guys are awesome *hugglesallofyou*

Steph Lautner Cullen: Hehe, glad you think they're hot and thanks =)

AllieBlack16: AWW thanks so much, it's nice to know that you're enjoying the fic.

xXHatchiXx: *blushes* YAY, you like my lemon lol. I try not too be too graphic so that the fic/chapter doesn't become all about the lemon.

MsTeamLautner: Lol, more is here.

pamnick17: Thanks..ahh you shall see what happens to the imprint, you shall see.

ari11990: lol aww thanks =)

BLACKWATER4EVR: Yeah, Edward is soooo sure of things just 'cuz he can read minds *scoffs* lol. Thanks for commenting =)

Blackwater21: *blushes* You're comment is making my day lol. Yeah, things are bound to get complicated when she begins growing up.

Hedwigsfeathers: *happydances* Thanks for calling the chap. kick ass!!

So sorry for taking so long to update but here it is. This is part b of chapter 3 (Reveal and Drown me). There will be a part c to chapter three before it goes on to chap. 4.

Warnings: This and the next part is basically just moments in the Jacob/Leah relationship. There is angst in this part and there's bound to be some angst in the next one so if you must, please have a box of tissues next to you lol jkjk. Oh and I don't really have anything agaisnt Nessie per say, considering that it's not her fault that imprinting exists so I didn't make her evil nor bitchy, I just made her a smart little kid who despite her smarts is still innocent and naive. So beware of Leech offspring kindness.

[ 7/ 2/ 09]

"Leah come on."

"It's a fucking Sunday Jacob!" Leah lies down on her bed, putting the pillow atop her face and growling when Jacob pulls it off. She glares at him and he kisses the corner of her mouth.

"Please darling…it's just ice cream and a movie. It won't kill you."

"No but your imprints father will most definitely kill you if he sees you, hears your thoughts and learns that were doing couple-y things." Jacob grins at her words.

"Couple-y things?" She rolls her eyes and grumbles.

"You know what I'm talking about Jacob." She tells him and covers her face with her pillow. He leans down and kisses her stomach lightly.

"Say it."

"Say what?" She asks, removing the pillow from her face and sitting up. He grins widely and traces her lips with his fingertips.

"Tell what couple-y things are." He says, knowing what she's trying not to say and urging her to say it. She smacks his head with her pillow.

"A date Jacob! Your imprints whole family is going to kill you if Edward sees that you've been asking me for a date!" She says and Jacob kisses her stomach, relishing at the manner in which she says the word date.

"Come on Leah…please darling."

"No." He pouts and threads a hand in her hair.

"Why not?" She sighs in exasperation.

"I told you why not less than one minute ago!" He kisses the underside of her jaw.

"That's not a good enough reason."

"Dying isn't a good enough reason?!" He shakes his head and presses his lips against the underside of her jaw again.

"Nope." Leah smacks the back of his head and he laughs but then begins pouting again.

"Please." He says in a sing song voice.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No!"

"Please, please, please, please, darling."

"Oh for fucks fakes!" He pouts even more.

"Please, I just want to spend some time with you. We haven't seen each other in a week. I-

"If you say that you missed me I will kick you." She says with a glare. He chuckles.

"Please Leah. It's been a frigging week!" She shrugs her shoulders.

"You were a little busy with your imprint." She says and he flinches.

"Please Leah…just ice cream and a movie. If you want we don't even have to go to the movies, we can just walk around." She sighs.

"Fine I'll go." He bites his lip and picks her up from the bed, kissing her deeply.

"Awesome."

"Yeah whatever."

"What movie do you want to see?"

"Public Enemies. There is no way that I'm going to refrain myself from watching Johnny Depp and Christian Bale." He laughs.

[7/2/09]

"So mighty alpha, what did you think of the movie?" Leah asks him in plain curiosity as they sit in the middle of a Baskin n' Robins. Jacob pauses from inhaling his chocolate chip fudge ice cream to think and answer the question.

"They were really in love but it was doomed from the start. He was a criminal and that just fucked up everything. They barely had time to love each other until he was gone." He says and Leah swallows down her tears with humor.

"Are you going to cry?" He rolls his eyes.

"I'm just saying…it was sad."

"Life is sad."

"It shouldn't have to be." Leah doesn't respond to this and takes scoops of her caramel ice cream instead.

[7/5/09]

"He's a jackass." Leah says, her gaze focused on the television screen. Jacob snorts and shakes his head in disagreement.

"He's not a jackass; he just doesn't know what to do." Jacob defends the twenty year old man on the screen who is currently getting wasted in a bar full of hookers.

"If he doesn't know what to do then he should tell his girlfriend about his uncertainty instead of getting completely wasted." Jacob tilts his head.

"Yeah I guess your right." Leah grins smugly.

"Damn straight." Jacob chuckles, tightening his arm around her shoulders. The scene changes and suddenly there's the young woman, sitting in a hospital bed. The doctor in front of her announces that she's lost the child and her arms cover her mid section hurriedly as she begins sobbing loudly. Leah clears her throat.

"I'm gonna get some soda."

"Okay." She stands up and walks towards the kitchen on semi shaky legs. Jacob sits alone on the couch calmly until he notes that five minutes have passed and Leah still hasn't returned to the kitchen. He looks at the television screen and then it clicks.

"Oh…fuck." He stands hurriedly, practically running towards the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen he sees Leah sipping coca cola from a can, her gaze somewhere far away. He clears his throat but she doesn't look up. Jacob bites his bottom lip and comes behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. He rests his chin atop her head and splays a hand on her cotton clad womb, occasionally brushing his thumb across it. Leah relaxes in his arms and he closes his eyes, slightly rocking her.

"What are you doing?" She asks and he grimaces because her voice comes out sounding so small.

"Holding you."

"Why?" He presses a kiss into her long dark brown hair before speaking. His arms tighten around her.

"Because you're my darling." He hears her sniffle lightly and his arms tighten around her even more. She stays still for a moment before turning in his arms and burying her face into the crook of his neck. He hides his surprise and continues rocking her.

"I can't-

"Shh. You are more than enough for any one Leah." He runs a hand through her hair tenderly. She chuckles humorlessly and begins pulling away from his embrace. He fights the urge to pull her close once more and lets her walk back into the living room and change the channel. She flips through channels until she finds a specific cartoon and grins smugly at Jacob.

"What is it?" He asks, settling down next to her.

"X-Men evolution. It was your favorite cartoon when you were eight."

"It still is."

"_What are you staring at?" An eight year old Jacob Black shrugs his shoulders. Leah rolls her eyes and pulls the pins out of her hair, shaking her bun and letting her hair fall down in waves. _

"_Your hair is pretty." Leah's look softens and she ruffles his dark hair. _

"_So is yours." She tells him with a wink. Jacob smiles shyly and sits beside her on the couch. She narrows her eyes at the television screen._

"_What are you watching?"_

"_X-Men evolution…it's the best show ever!" Leah laughs and rolls her eyes._

"_I'm sure it is." Jacob pouts slightly._

"_It's the best. Xavier is awesome!" Leah snorts._

"_Yeah right…Rogue and Wolverine are totally badass." She argues, realizing that she's just revealed that she watches the show as well._

"You still think Xavier is awesome?" Jacob nods.

"Of course."

"You have horrible taste oh mighty alpha. Wolverine and Rogue are way better than professor X."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"You're just mad 'cause you know it's true." Jacob sticks out his tongue and Leah laughs, kissing his lips lightly.

[7/7/09]

"What are you doing?" Jacob asks when he spots Leah lying on the floor, an instruction manual covering her face. He sits down next to her and rests a hand on her mid section. She points to the pile of wood that lies hopelessly on the other end of the room.

"I was trying to setting up a fucking wooden desk." She grumbles and Jacob looks confused.

"Why would you need to set up a wooden desk?" She throws her hands up in exasperation at his question.

"I can't just spend every single day doing nothing and then patrolling around La push/ Forks every night. My existence is useless enough without me adding laziness to my list of flaws." Jacob rolls his eyes at her last sentence.

"Okay, so what exactly are you gonna do with the desk?"

"I was gonna use it to write stuff."

"Write stuff? What kind of stuff?"

"I'll show you someday." Jacob peels the manual off her face.

"Really, darling?"

"Yes, really."

"Come on, get up and I'll help you set up the desk."

"What ever you say oh mighty alpha."

[7/15/09]

"Jake." Leah says his name and he raises his head from her collar bone, looking at her with his full attention. She loosens the arms she has wrapped around his neck before speaking.

"You er...you uh…um…you look nice today." Jacob's eyes widen comically.

"Whoa did you just…compliment me?" He asks as if outraged. She rolls her eyes and nods.

"Yes you dumbass, I just complimented you."

"Well thank you Leah."

"You're welcome." She says in response, taking one last look at his black t-shirt, dark blue jeans and gray unbuttoned vest. She tugs his hand and together they slip out of his room through the window. They start heading off through the woods, the bullet for my valentine concert an hour's walk away.

"So tell me why I'm going with to this concert?" Leah rolls her eyes.

"Because you spent a whole bunch of time with Renessme this week which means that you're guilty and willing to make up for it. Consider this your way of making up for it." Jacob pouts cutely and Leah fights off the urge to giggle. She tugs at his hand harder, leading him farther away from his house and La push. He takes a look at Leah's outfit –blood red skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a gray guitar- and grins.

"Hey Leah." She looks at him over her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"You look pretty hot darling." She laughs and shakes her head.

"Yeah sure." He glares.

"I mean it." She stops walking and faces him, tilting her head. She bites her lip and he kisses his cheek, his hands resting on her waist.

"Okay…thanks Jacob." He brushes hair away from her face and smiles softly.

"Anytime darling."

[ 7/25/09]

"So…have you written anything lately?" Jacob asks innocently while Leah brushes her hair, attempting to put it into a ponytail. She shrugs her shoulders.

"Yeah. I've written some stuff, here and there."

"Oh."

"Yup. Why do you…" Leah trails off as she turns around; watching the way Jacob eyes the wooden desk and its semi open drawer.

"Jacob no!" She yells as they both lunge across the floor of her room. Leah lands on Jacob's back and he squirms underneath her, trying his best to get her off him and open the drawer.

"Come on, just one small look Leah." He pleads. She slaps his back and snarls.

"No!"

"Why not darling?"

"Because I fucking said so Jacob!" Jacob finds a way to change their positions and Leah ends up on her back, struggling against him.

"I'll just read one little thing." He tells her, pulling himself towards the drawer while keeping her pinned to the floor. She cranes her neck and bites his chin and neck until he groans and hisses in pain and his movements towards the drawer begin faltering. Suddenly the door to Leah's room flies open and Seth watching them in a mix of shock and horror.

"Oh my god!" He yells and Jacob gets up from Leah, grabbing her hand and bringing her up by his side. Seth's shock quickly turns into anger.

"What the hell were you doing with my sister Jacob?!" He snarls at his alpha and strides into the room, panting in anger. His fists clench and unclench and Leah rolls her eyes.

"Relax, little brother." His eyes soften for a second when they turn to her.

"I'm not going to relax, Lee." She puts a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm the older sibling remember? You don't need to do the over- protective brother routine." Seth shakes his head and glares at Jacob.

"You imprinted man!"

"I know Seth but-

"But nothing!"

"Seth…" Leah says his name as if to warn him or at least stop him. She glances over at Jacob and is surprised to see that he actually appears scared of her little brother. She looks at Seth and sees his tense stance, thinks of how much of a contrast his anger is from his usual attitude and realizes that her brother could scare anyone if he really wanted to. A spark of pride ignites in her for a quick moment.

"Seth, I know you're pissed. I'm sorry but-

"What happens, happens. You don't need to protect me Seth. I appreciate the effort kid, but everything is fine." Leah interrupts Jacob with the statement and Seth frowns at her, sighing.

"He's gonna be another Sam."

"No I'm not." Jacob argues but Seth focuses solely on his sister.

"I'll be alright. Don't worry about me lil bro."

"I don't want you getting hurt Lee." Leah shrugs and Seth's frown deepens. She sighs and hugs him briefly.

"I'll deal with it when the time comes." She whispers into his ear and he groans in complaint. She pulls back.

"Seth." Jacob calls his name but all the younger boy does is shake his head and walk away. Jacob covers his face with his hands, sitting on Leah's bed. She kneels in front of him and Jacob tries not to wince when the front door slams shut. She pries his hands off his face and kisses his cheeks.

"He hates me."

"Seth does not hate you. Just give him a little while and he'll get over it." Jacob pouts and Leah kisses his lips, running her hands through his hair.

"Are you ever going to let me read the stuff you write?" He asks, changing the subject.

"Someday."

[September]

"It's her birthday today." Leah looks up from Jacob's bare chest.

"So then what are you here for? Go celebrate her birthday with her."

"Are you going to be there?" He asks suddenly and Leah is taken by surprise.

"The Cullen's hate me." She states and he shrugs.

"Nessie doesn't hate you." She glares at him and attempts her best to ignore the way his eyes gleam when he utters his imprints nickname.

"Just go Jake, I'll see you around." He stands from her bed and caresses her cheek before walking away.

"Oh god, what's wrong with me?" Leah asks into the air as she stands in front of the Cullen's door and knocks. The thought of leaving flashes through her mind but before she can comply the door swings open and she's met with Bella. Bella's golden eyes widen and Leah grins internally, knowing that thinking of the last time they talked, or rather the last time Leah talked to her and she listened tearfully.

"Leah? What are you doing here?"

"I got Reneesme a present so-

"You…you got her a birthday present?" Bella asks in shock and Leah's teeth clench in annoyance.

"Yes."

"Oh, well come in." Bella opens the door further and suddenly the arms of Esme are wrapped around Leah. Leah hides her surprise and briefly hugs Esme back, remembering that she is one of the leeches she can actually stand.

"Hello Esme." Esme smiles gently at her.

"Sorry to catch you off guard but it has been long since I've seen you Leah." Leah nods in agreement and lets the kind vampire lead her to the Cullen living room, the smell of leech filling her nostrils. The rest of the Cullen's stare at her when she enters the room with Esme holding her hand. Reneesme gets out of Jacob's arms, runs to Leah and hugs her legs. Leah bends down and ruffles Nessie's hair almost shyly.

"Happy Birthday Renessme." Nessie grins at her.

"Thank you Leah." Leah nods and Nessie hugs her tightly. Leah hides her grimace as best as she can and returns the hug. Leah pulls back and unfolds the sweater she had under her arm. She faces the young girl and shows her the wrapped package.

"I got you a gift." Leah says and Nessie pries the gift out of her hands in excitement.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Leah stands up and waves at the girl, ignoring the feel of everyone's eyes on hers and begins walking out but Emmett suddenly lifts her and throws her over his shoulder. She gasps in surprise.

"Let go of me!" She squirms uselessly and Emmett roars with laughter, the other lightly chuckling.

"Aw, she's even more amusing than Bella."

"Emmett." Bella groans and Leah begins pounding his back. He drops her on one of the seats surrounding the kitchen table and shrugs when she glares at him.

"Mom made too much food and only Jake, Nessie and you can eat it. So you're staying." She crosses her arms and opens her mouth her mouth to say something but the voice of Rosalie interrupts her.

"Hello." Leah looks up in confusement, watching Rosalie's frown.

"Is there something wrong Blondie?" The chuckles of Jacob, Edward and Alice fill the room momentarily. Rosalie glares but then the corners of her lips twitch upwards.

"You look nice Leah." Everyone but Leah and Rosalie appear surprised. Leah looks down at her black strapless shirt, dark blue jeans and black boots.

"Thanks, you're not too bad on the eyes either Rosalie." She tells the vampire and receives a grin in response. They nod to each other before the vampire grabs her husbands arm and leads him to the other side of the table. Renessme sits on Jacob's lap and all his attention falls on her, his eyes bright and alive. Leah blinks the smudge of pain away and focuses on the heaps of food that Esme puts in front of her. She smiles politely at Esme and Carlisle. Halfway through eating, Nessie unwraps Leah's gift and looks at the book confused. She clears her throat to explain.

"I've been told that you like to read. That's some of Pablo Neruda's greatest poems."

"Daddy's told me about him. Thank you Lee." Leah grimaces at the nickname. Nessie hugs her again and she has to hide her wince. Nessie jumps back onto Jacob's lap once she's pried herself off of Leah. Jacob gives the birthday girl an occasional tickle, grinning when she laughs. His eyes dart over to Leah here and there but his attention is quickly stolen by his imprint. Leah watches them from the corner of her eyes and each time the birthday girl both she and Jasper wince, feeling pain. She watches the happiness in both of them and something in her slowly but surely breaks.

"I should go. Thanks for the food Esme." The vampire nods and pats Leah's shoulder.

"It was nice seeing you Leah." Leah nods and with one last sneaky glace at Jacob she walks away.


	5. Reveal and Drown me final of chap 3

Little : Hehe, thanks.

Luci-Marlena : Lmao your imitation of Jakes thoughts is a convo between Leah and Ed?...I'll think about this.

Steph Lautner Cullen: I'm glad your loving this story. Leah isn't writing letters but what she does write is slightly heartbreaking.

TheGirlInThePinkScarf : Emmett will always have his playful nature *grins* and I think Rosalie and Leah could have easily been friends in the series.

Jacobleah: Yes, imprinting is deff. wrong! I'm glad you liked the interaction and thx for saying that I write it naturally.

pamnick17: Leah is a masochist so she just had to go to the party. I'm glad you liked the interaction. Rogue and Wolverine are just plain Epic in my mind hehe. Yeah our girl def. will have some rough times.

Kei Kat Jones: Leah isn't going to end it anytime soon and yes she'll let him read something she wrote.

Jada91: *sighs* Yup, poor, poor Leah.

In Need Of Spaceheater : Thanks =)

XBlackRose77X : *Nods head* Yup, damn imprint!!!

xXHatchiXx: Yeah, Jake is a rather oblivious little wolf boy.

AllieBlack16 : Jacob and Leah together = Awesome!

Rougue Assasin: Nah she isn't going to kill herself but yeah some of the things she writes are for Jacob.

Blackwater21: Wow...such a long review *blushes*. Thanks. Yeah Leah is really in a bad situation and it is hard for her to know that Nessie's getting older and is starting to need more attention. But our girl is strong. For the Jasper/Leah pain line, I figure if anyone besides Ed would be aware of what was happening, it'd be Jasper.

ari11990 : Jake is def. different around Nessie. Thanks for commenting.

Okay so its official, I AM EVOL!!!....I seriously took forever to update this fic. *shakes head*. I'm sorry you guys. But heres the update. Just a few little warnings, this contains ANGSTTTTTTT!!!!. OH and this fic will have a sequel so if in a few updates from now you see that I write "the end" and leave it at a cliffhanger, do not panic or throw sharp objects at me hehe.

[After Nessie's Party]

Jacob knocks on Leah's door, his gaze focused on the ground beneath him. Leah stands and opens the window, helping him enter her bedroom. His feet touch the floorboards with a low thud. He walks and sits on her bed, his eyes never meeting hers.

"You could have used the front door. I'm pretty sure that Seth would have given you a death glare but once that was over with he'd let you in." She comments almost dryly. He nods in acknowledgement before running his hands through his hair, occasionally tugging at certain strands. He covers his face with his large hands and does not speak. This breaks Leah's unemotional stance and causes her to lightly frown, tilting her head and gazing at him with open confusion.

"What's wrong?" The question comes out of her lips before she can stop it and she grimaces at how kind her voice sounds when she says it. She stops grimacing when she hears a slight whimper combined with a growl leave Jacob's lips. He looks up at her, unshed tears making his eyes shine.

"You're asking me what's wrong?" He appears bewildered and guilty as he tells her this. Leah rolls her eyes.

"Obviously. Unless you know another Jacob Black who is in this room." Jacob chuckles and then sniffles, patting the empty spot next to him. She stays still and he bites his lip.

"Please." She sighs at his plead and sits down on her bed. Jacob takes a hold of Leah's arm and traces it with his fingertips. He starts from the wrist and goes up until his thumb brushes her shoulder and then his fingers trace back down. He repeats the ministrations a few times before stopping and nuzzling Leah's neck, peppering kisses over her skin. Leah's eyes close, her hands getting a hold of Jacob's hips.

"I'm sorry." She hears Jacob's apology and pulls back. Jacob kisses the crinkle in the middle of her forehead that develops when she frowns. He cups her face in his hands, his thumbs brushing back and forth.

"I am really, really sorry Leah." She blinks twice and realizes that he's apologizing for his lack of attention at Nessie's party. He's apologizing for simply following his imprint duties. She tilts her head to the side and realizes that Sam never looked this desperate for her forgiveness.

"Leah? Darling, could you please say something?" The words come out nervously and Leah grins, pushing him on the bed. She slips her hands under his shirt and moves them towards his backside. She looks for the right spot on the indention in his back and begins furiously tickling him. He bites his lip for a moment to hold in the laughter but then the sensation becomes too much and he closes his eyes, his laughs leaving him breathless. She finally stops when his laughs have caused tears to slip down his cheeks. He cups her cheek once he's regained his breath.

"We okay?" She rolls her eyes, kissing his wrist.

"No shit."

[ 9/ 22/09]

Seth sits on the couch, his legs crossed Indian style. He glares in concentration at the television screen, his thumbs causing his video game person to duck and shoot at enemies. He pauses the game to enter the kitchen and grab a sandwhich when suddenly Leah enters the house, dragging Jacob by his elbow.

"Leah!" Jacob groans and Leah glares to shut him up. Seth ignores them and opens the fridge when Leah growls from behind him.

"Close the freaking fridge Seth." He hears the anger laced in her words and complies, not wanting to provoke her. He turns around as Leah points to the couch. He sits in his usual spot, the video game controller sitting in his hands. Leah pulls Jacob down until he's sitting next to Seth. She glares at them both.

"You two idiots haven't talked in weeks." Jacob nods in acknowledgment and Seth snorts. Leah smacks the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"You need to cut the protective brother routine crap." She points to her little brother then points to Jacob.

"And you need to stop ignoring his death glares because doing that isn't going to make his anger go away." Jacob sighs and turns to the side to face Seth.

"I'm so-

"You promised!" Seth yells at him, his arms crossed across his chest. Leah raises an eyebrow at this.

_Jacob leans against a tree trunk, watching as Leah bathes in the small river, the water covering everything but her face. He watches as she closes her eyes and gently smiles, making shapes in the water with her fingers. _

"_Jake?" He reluctantly looks away, facing Seth._

"_Yes?"_

"_Why are you looking at my sister like that?" Seth asks and Jacob gulps._

"_Um well…because er-_

"_You imprinted. With Nessie." Seth comments when it seems to click. Jacob nods, glancing at Leah from the corner of his eye._

"_I know."_

"_You can't like her." Seth says, frowning. Jacob sighs. _

"_I already do." The comment comes out of his before he can stop it and the younger wolf beside him slightly shakes._

"_No. You can't. If you like her then you'll go after her like you went after Bella. My sister doesn't cry every night anymore. If you go after her, you'll hurt her like Sam did and then I'll lose her." Jacob blinks in surprise at Seth's desperate tone._

"_Seth relax.-_

"_No." _

"_Seth, man-_

"_Promise me you won't go after her." Jacob nods, giving Leah's form another longing look._

"_I promise." _

Seth shakes his head and doesn't answer his sister's unasked question. Jacob looks at him, his shoulders hunched.

"I know Seth." Before Seth can respond Leah interrupts, speaking to her little brother softly.

"Seth…you made him promise not to go after me, didn't you?" Seth looks up and nods. Leah ruffles his hair, kneeling down.

"You should never make someone promise that."

"Why not?"

"Because those promises are the types that no one's really sure they'll keep." Seth nods, appreciating and yet hating Leah's explanation. Jacob clears his throat, getting the younger wolf's attention.

"I'm sorry that I broke the promise-

"But you couldn't help it." Seth finishes for him. Jacob's eyes shift to Leah's as he speaks.

"Yeah." Leah ignores Jacob's intense gaze and nods, throwing the other video game controller onto Jacob's lap.

"Okay so Jacob broke a promise he should have never made and Seth now gets it. Now can the two of you please stop this little feud and make up already?" They nod at the same time and Leah smiles, pleased.

"Good. Now I'll be in my room…the two of you play some games or do whatever it is stupid wolf boys do." She starts walking away when Jacob stands, grabbing her wrist. He pulls her to his chest and presses their lips together. His tongue traces the seam of her lips before tasting her, his arms holding her tightly and slightly rocking her. He nips at her bottom lip as they pull away.

"Thank you, darling." He whispers and she nods, pressing one last kiss on his lips before entering her room. When he sits next to Seth again, the younger boy looks at him intently. Jacob feels his gaze.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, just…Sam never kissed her that way." Seth reveals, the corner of his lips twitching upwards.

[ 9/25/09]

"The water's great Jake!" Leah tells him as she twirls around in the water, soft waves hitting her. Jacob comes from behind her, his fingertips pressing into her shoulder.

"You're right." He says, smiling as she stands still and looks up at the sky. He realizes that this is where she is free. Right here, inside of the cool water and underneath the moons hungry gaze.

"Beautiful." He murmurs low, so that she won't hear him. He grabs her hand and splashes water onto her face when she looks at him. She glares but then laughs and splashes water right back at him. They continue this childish battle for a few minutes, droplets of water stuck in their eyelashes when he kisses her. Their lips meet softly, simply, as if their lips need the reminder of the others existence. The wind picks up, evidence of the seasons arrival. Leah shivers and begins distancing herself from the waves. Once near the shore she runs and sits on a log. Jacob follows her and frowns when she shivers again.

"You're cold?" He asks, confused. She chuckles and shrugs.

"How the hell are you cold?" He asks her and she glares at him, not answering. He glares back at her until she gives up and answers.

"Sometimes my body heat goes down to that of a regular person. I don't know why so don't ask." He blinks and nods and then looks at the pile of their clothes a few feet away and jogs to it, grabbing his basketball shorts and his sweater. He slides the shorts on and jogs back to Leah, handing her the dark blue sweater. She eyes it wearily and makes no move to touch it.

"It's not gonna poison you." Jacob jokes. She sighs and grabs the sweater, slipping it on and zipping it up, watching as it touches her knees. She lifts her knees and hugs them to her chest as she sits still on the log as an attempt to warm up. Jacob looks on for a moment, his confusion shinning in his gaze. He sits down beside her before grabbing the back of her thighs and seating her in his lap. Her closed eyes open at this action and she glares at him while he pulls her closer. His arms wrap tightly around her waist and she sighs, giving in and wrapping her arms around his neck; her head laying on his shoulder. The wind picks up again and Jacob's arms automatically tighten around her, feeling her shiver. He presses a kiss to her hair and she begins bobbing her leg up and down in a nervous manner. He chuckles low, highly amused.

"You hate being held so much that you can't even stand still?" He asks and she growls into his shoulder. She continues moving her leg and he sighs, annoyed. He grabs her leg in his hand, brushing his thumb back and forth.

"Relax. It's alright to stay still with me for a while Leah." She lifts her head and shakes it in denial.

"Too personal." She murmurs low and gets off his lap, walking back towards the water. He follows her and lifts her in his arms, letting her legs wrap around his waist. He kisses her neck and spins them around until she laughs.

"Beautiful."

[10/2/09]

Leah walks into the house with two heavy packets in her hands. When she spots Seth and Jacob sitting down on the couch she grins evily and throws the packets into their laps. They grunt and drop the game controllers, grabbing the packets so that they don't fall.

"What's this?" Seth asks, looking up at his sister.

"Read it Seth." He reads the list of subjects on the cover of the packet and looks up confused. Leah rolls her eyes and points to Jacob and Seth.

"You two need to finish High School. There's no way I'm letting my Alpha and my brother continue life as high school dropouts."

"We didn't drop out." Jacob comments to their defense.

"Well you didn't exactly come back either now did you?" Jacob opens his mouth to protest but Leah waves him off.

"Just study. There's a test the two of you will be taking in three weeks. If you pass you'll be assigned classes and you'll be up to date with what you've missed."

"Yes mom." Seth grumbles and she slaps the back of his head, walking away.

[ 10/12/09]

Leah walks into her room, her gaze far away when suddenly she's pulled down into Jacob's lap. She puffs out a surprised breath and he wraps an arm around her waist while the other holds book, his eyes scanning over the words. Heasitantly she leans her head back on his shoulder.

"What are you doing Jake?" He lifts his gaze from the book and kisses her temple.

"Studying." He states simply. She kisses his chin.

"Why?"

" 'Cause you told me to." She blinks and smiles at him as he holds her tighter and continues reading.

[ 11/5/09]

The lyrics of 'Over and Over' blare out of the Three days grace lead singers mouth as the fans bob their heads in appreciation. Jacob leaves his hands in his pockets, the words causing him to slightly wince. His eyes close for a moment and he imagines Leah's pain over Sam, wonders if she's ever cried to this song. He opens his eyes then, sighing. He turns his gaze to the right and left, frowning when he doesn't see Leah. He moves his way through the energetic crowd and freezes up when he finds her. The lead singer pulls his hand out and Leah grabs it. They smile at each other as he sings out the chorus. He lets go of her hand and Leah remains a part of the crowd, her eyes closed as she moves her head from side to side, her long hair rippling beautifully through the air around her. He watches her as the music appears to speak to her and only her and he finds her more beautiful than ever before.

[11/15/09]

"Ugh!" Jacob groans, hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand. A laugh comes from beside him and he looks up from the social studies textbook, glaring dangerously at Leah Clearwater. He glares even deeper when she grins at him.

"You! This is all your fault woman!" He yells at her accusingly. She laughs and swiftly straddles his lap. His eyes close at the movement and his hands automatically reach for her hips. He rests his head in the crook of her neck when she grabs the textbook from between them and throws it half way across the way. He releases a sigh as her fingers thread into his hair, the fingertips putting comforting pressure on his scalp.

"I officially declare that it's time for your break Jake." Leah says, recalling Billy's words about his sons stressful study day. Jacob nods his head in agreement on her neck and she presses a kiss to his forehead.

"Tired?" She asks, despite it being obvious. He lets his long sigh be an answer. His hold on her hips grows tighter when she begins shaking her leg.

"Stay still." She grunts and continues bouncing her leg. He opens his eyes and glares at her.

"Could you learn how to stay still for one frigging minute Leah?" She shakes her head and his glare deepens.

"Why the hell do you move so much?" He asks, irritated. She glares at him but doesn't answer the question. He tilts his head back and lets it rest on his bed before looking at her again, his hand attempting to hold her leg still. He eyes her suspiciously.

"You're not antsy because you're planning on running away any minute, are you?" He asks, half joking.

"Of course not, Jacob." She assures him and he cringes because the words come out too soft to sound completely true. Jacob threads a hand in her hair and tugs her closer.

"If you don't stay still, I won't sleep." She nods and moves as if to stand but his soft growl stops her.

"That doesn't mean I want you to go, Leah. Just frigging stay still." She chuckles and he sighs. Reluctantly she winds her arms around his neck, letting his arms wind around her waist. Before they drift into sleep she thinks of how easier it was to stay still in Jacob's embrace months ago, before she starting realizing just how fast the youngest Cullen grows.

[12/2/09]

"We passed!"

"We passed!" Seth and Jacob burst into Leah's room, announcing the news excitedly. Leah raises an eyebrow and stands up, regarding their excited forms curiously.

"Passed what exactly?"

"That stupid test you made us study for." Seth says and Leah smiles, her eyes beaming with something akin to pride.

"Good." Seth hugs her tightly and she laughs at his enthusiasm.

"I start next week. I have junior and senior classes." Leah nods in approval and ruffles his hair, admiring her little brainiac of a brother. He runs out of her room and she chuckles before facing Jacob.

"So…"

"I'm starting next week as well. Mostly senior classes but their letting me take some college courses."

"That's great Jake." He nods in agreement, eyeing her. She feels his gaze.

"What is it Jake?"

"Are you going back to school?" He asks and she clears her throat.

"I have a little something planned."

"Vague much?" She snorts and shrugs her shoulders.

"I'll go to college Jake..don't worry about it."

"Which college?"

"Don't worry about it." He growls and murmurs something about stubborn wolves before leading her to the living room to watch television.

[ Two months later]

Leah reluctantly tilts her head to the side and rests it on his chest. She closes her eyes and they sigh in relief at the same time. The soft song drums in their ears as they continue dancing. The usual Leah would scoff and laugh at the girly-ness of it all, but in Jacob's arms she can't help but find the gesture romantic. Jacob nuzzles her neck and pulls her tighter in his arms.

"Jake-

"Shh, don't. If you speak, you'll say something either stubborn or cynical and it'll ruin this." She chuckles but remains silent, lets the truth of his words absorb into her brain. They sway together and when Leah's feet get tired, her lifts her up; lets her legs wrap around his waist and continues swaying.

[One month later]

Jacob kisses Leah's bare back as he curls into her. He buries his face in her hair, breathes her in.

"Sorry I've been so busy late-

"She's getting taller, older." Leah comments and Jacob freezes up. She keeps her back to him, doesn't turn around as she feels his heavy stare.

"Leah…" He calls out her name but she shakes her head at him and begins to slip out of the bedsheets. Jacob sits up, looking at her with a raised brow.

"Where are you going?" She looks at him as she slips on some sweat pants and a tank top.

"For a walk." He nods and begins standing from her bed but she shakes her head and pushes him down.

"Sleep baby, schools been making you tired. You need your rest." Jacob blinks up at her in surprise.

"Did you just call me baby?" She laughs and nods.

"Yes." She reaches over to her desk and pulls out a paper, presses it to her palm as she traces his lips with her fingertips.

"I'll be back before you wake up." She assures his and leans down to kiss his lips gently. His heart stutters at the touch and his lips part. She dips her tongue into his mouth, teases the roof and nips at his bottom lip when she begins pulling away. She hands him the paper in her hands before she walks out.

'Two hearts wrapped in the night,

such a bad sin made right

Arms so strong hold on but

maybe not for much longer

Such a bad sin made right

by lips so tender

But why can't he remember?

Time is fleeting and hearts

are still beating.

Two hearts wrapped in the night

we'll never see daylight

Such a bad sin made right

night is almost over'

Tears prick Jacob's eyes once he's done reading.

A/N: In her poem she's basically saying that she knows what they have is "wrong" but he's made it right with the affection he shows her. Oh and that due to Nessie's growing older their time is almost up.


	6. Celebrate and Claim me

.Hey I'm once again soooo sorry but taking sooo long to update. I keep having major muse and writer block issues. *sighs* I hate having issues updating fics but I'm already working on the next chapter so hopefully it wont take as long. Oh and thanks so much to those who continue reviewing, reading and putting this story/author as one of their faves. You all rock!!!

Jacobleah:hehe awwww. I'm glad you can picture the moments in between them and enjoy the way I write Jaocb and Leah.

brezzybrez: Update is finally here!!

In Need Of Spaceheater: Thanks...yup Leah is sad and as for Nessie growing up, you'll see more of that in like the last three chapters.

hgmsnoopy : *nods* the poem was very sad.

Luci-Marlena: LOL awww i loved your rant about Jake not knowing how much Leah lurves him. Its true though, he's an oblivious werewolf. and yup she called him Baby!!!!

xXHatchiXx: *nods head* Jake and Leah are supremly perfect for each other.

ari11990: Aw thanks!

pamnick17: *gives you tissue for tears* and yes she called him baby!!!

Little Girlie Wolf: thanks and yeah I figured it'd be a bit occ but I really wanted seth and jake to make up and I figured they'd listen to Leah.

monaarchy: Thanks!

munlleca: Awww.

brankel1: Thanks!

Psychokillerhoney: Thank you very much.

unknown reviewer: The reason behind her temperature drop will be revealed in this fics sequel....yup Leah is super important to the pack...Um at this point Nessie is still one but in the next chap she'll be turning two. Another date for those two is a possibility but I'm not too sure 'll see what Jacob does with Leah's fears later on. Jacob was looking at Leah a long time before Seth noticed.

Kei Kat Jones Wow thanks so the review =]....um yup Leah is definately strong enough to make her alpha and brother see reason. The temperature drop reason will be revealed in this fics sequel and I'm glad Seth has given you hope. Thanks so much for commenting =]

La Mariposa3795: Wow...sorry about your computer dying on you. I'm glad you went back to reading this fic and enjoyed you had tears in your eyes the whole time? thanks so much!I'm really glad that you feel that people can relate to this fic.

Katie: LOL yesss I am going to finish this fic...its just my muse has been EVOL lately.

JacobFan" thanks and the update is finally here!

WARNING: There is some angst ahead so go ahead and grab some tissues if you suspect you'll need some. Oh and there is some SMEXING in here. Oh and there is a scene that i'm a bit nervous about since it has Rosalie,Jacob,Nessie, Seth and Leah so sorry if its a bit OCC. As for that scene that is no hate or insults in between Nessie and Leah. *shrugs* I know in some fics they do not get along but I see Nessie as someone who doesn't really hate people, unless its the volturi. Please enjoy =]

Part four

When Leah comes back from her walk, Jacob is still sleeping in her bed. She closes the door carefully, trying her best not to wake him. Strands of hair fall into her face as she bends towards him and presses her lips to his forehead. His eyelids flutter at the touch but he remains in the lands of slumber. Dark eyes watch over him, amazed at how someone who is in possession of so much strength can appear so calm, so peaceful and utterly beautiful. With hesitant movements she climbs back underneath the sheets, resting her head upon his shoulder.

He wakes in the morning, a frown marring his face. He threads a hand in Leah's hair and tugs on it gently until she wakes. She opens her eyes slowly, as if not wanting to meet the new day.

"Morning," he tells her, pulling her closer to his chest. She doesn't return the greeting, simply bumps his shoulder with the side of her head.

"Did you have a good walk?" The question comes out before he can stop it and both of them wince at the dry manner in which the words are released.

"Yes," Leah tells him quietly. He sighs and begins detangling himself from her. She tilts her head to the side, hiding the upset expression forming. When he is finally out of the bed, he grasps her hand; waits until he gathers her attention.

"I'll make some eggs," he promises her kindly and she tries not to appear surprised, reminds herself that Leah Clearwater does not get caught off guard. He tugs her hand until she's getting up and following him out into her kitchen. As his back faces her and he starts making them breakfast Leah tells herself she isn't disappointed by his lack of confrontation.

& & &

They're sitting on the ground when the season's last snow begins to fall. The wind whistles and chills Leah's face as it saunters down to the earth, covering smudgy brown with clear and pure white. It clumps in her long hair and she shakes her head to let the snow flakes fall out, only to have them tangle in her hair again. She laughs at the useless routine and simply lets the snow flakes gather atop her head, ignoring Jacob's surprised yet pleased expression. He rests his chin on her knee, watching her intently. She pretends that it doesn't unnerve her and starts gathering snow in her hands. With a blank expression, so that he will not suspect anything, Leah fills her fist with snow. As soon as Jacob takes another look upwards Leah grins and shoves the snow ball over his face, watching as half of it melts and the other half remains cold, sliding slowly. She crawls away from him when his glare deepens. When she thinks she's at a safe distance he suddenly runs to her and throws a snowball in the middle of her chest. She gapes at her snow covered chest before she's grinning and gathering snow in her fists once more. They trail each other, run after one another; heaps of snow being thrown across small distances until they are breathless. They share grins as they fall to the velvety white ground.

"What was that about?" Jacob asks in between puffs of breaths. Leah tilts her head to the side, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"We need to have fun you idiot," she comments, holding back a laugh when he playfully pokes her side.

"Seriously?" he asks her, his voice echoing his disbelief. She rolls her eyes in a classic Leah Clearwater move and slaps is chest.

"No shit Jake," she says sarcastically and he laughs, feigning pain as he rubs his chest. Suddenly, as if he's been hit by an epiphany, he shifts and covers her body with his own. She fights the urge to widen her eyes in surprise, going for an appearance of boredom instead. Jacob tugs her hand out of her pocket, threads it with his own and drags it down his side until her hand is tucked into the back pocket of his jeans. With a teasing grin she squeezes his butt cheek, breathing out a chuckle of amusement when his eyelids momentarily flutter closed.

"You've been missing me Jake?" she asks teasingly. Jacob's eyes open and he rolls them, pretending that his hips don't gently thrust along hers on its own accord.

"Shut up," he mutters, attempting to sound annoyed. Leah's mischievous grin only widens and she presses a kiss to his chin to calm his pretend annoyance.

"You know you want me Jake," she says jokingly, lifting her hips against him. He laughs and holds her hip still with his hand, moving his bottom to remind her that her hand is inside his pocket. She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Why's my hand in here?"

"It's your present," he states rather bashfully. Her raised eyebrow only goes higher.

"Your ass is my present?" Jacob's eyes widen before he glares at her.

"The pocket. There's something in the pocket, you insatiable freak," Jacob says, the corner of his lip twitching upwards. Leah chuckles but shifts her hand and pulls it out of his pocket, watching with suddenly glassy eyes as a necklace gleams in front of her. She blinks rapidly to keep the girly tears at bay and bites her lip to hold back a giggle.

"Cliché much?' she comments sarcastically. Jacob rolls his eyes, seeing through her antics and rubs his thumb over her hip.

"You love it," he says for her and she can't help but simply nod. She wraps the necklace around her wrist, wrapping the chain twice so that it won't slip. She reaches for Jacob's hand, threads it with her own and watches as a russet/bronze wolf, a silver wolf tail and a heart sways in between their wrists.

"Happy birthday Leah," his amused smile turns tender as he utters the words.

"T- thank you."

& & &

Jacob leaves Leah once Seth scolds them both and ushers her inside the Clearwater house, grumbling about not spending enough time with his sister. Jacob saunters his way into the Cullen household, spotting Reneesme the same time she spots him. The child, who appears years above her actual age runs happily at the sight of him and he extends his arms, easily pulling her into his embrace. Bella appears by their side, her nose moving slightly as she sniffs the air around Jacob.

"You smell like…something," she says for lack of a better term. Jacob nods.

"I went to see Leah today," he comments with a shrug of his shoulders, not considering explaining his time with Leah further.

"Oh," Bella replies, eyeing him strangely. Suddenly Rosalie appears and the statement that was about to make its way out of Bella's mouth remains behind her lips. Rosalie gives Jacob a look of disgust but smiles tenderly at Reneesme. The young half vampire, half human shifts in Jacobs arms and gives Rosalie a side hug.

"I'll be back later Reneesme," she tells the girl softly, pinching her cheek lightly. Reneesme frowns and touches her cold cheek, sending her the sensation of confusion and curiosity. Rosalie sighs and answers her questions.

"It is Leah's birthday. I plan on visiting her." Reneesme brightens at the information and she looks at Jacob, Rosalie and Bella for permission.

"May I visit Leah too?" Jacob and Rosalie immediately nod a yes and Bella hesitates until she mutters an alright. The small girl grins and tightens her hold around Jacob's neck.

"You coming Bella?" Jacob asks her as he, Rosalie and Reneesme make to leave for the Clearwater home. Rosalie glares at him as Bella shakes her head in a no.

"What?" he snaps at Rosalie once they start walking to her Porsche. She rolls her eyes.

"She'll smell and see your imprintee on you, she doesn't need to see Bella as well, you mutt," Rosalie tells him angrily and Jacob enters the car silently, his eyes widening with his surprise.

"You…you-

"Close your mouth before you start drooling," she snaps.

"Whatever blondie."

They make it to the Clearwater home in good time and enter with polite smiles. Leah spots Rosalie with a raised eyebrow, ignoring the sight of Reneesme being held in Jacob's embrace. Rosalie crosses her arms over her chest, as if waiting for Leah's greeting. Leah rises from her seat next to her little brother and walks over to Rosalie.

"Happy Birthday Leah," Rosalie comments nonchalantly. Leah chuckles and the corner of Rosalie's lip twitches upwards.

"Thanks Rose. I'd offer you a drink but I don't have blood on me," she comments and the vampire rolls her eyes.

"Ha, ha." Leah turns to Jacob and gives him a half smile.

"Sorry Leah but I have no present for you. I was not informed of your birthday," Reneesme tells her in an apologetic tone. Leah winks at her.

"Don't worry kid; I don't like getting presents anyway."

"But Rosalie and auntie Alice say that presents are good," Renesmee says, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Rosalie lets out a chuckle.

"Presents are good for you but not for me," Leah tells her. Renesmee's confusion appears to grow at her words but she doesn't ask questions.

"You guys hungry?" Seth asks from behind Leah, slightly glaring at Jacob and the way he holds the tiny vampire in his arms. Jacob catches on quickly and lets Renesmee go down and hug Leah, her arms reaching the wolf's waist, several inches higher than where they could reach before.

"Starving," Jacob replies and Seth nods, pointing to the kitchen. Rosalie scowls as she smells the food.

"There's some food in the kitchen, not much but mom will be home to cook more later," Seth tells Jacob as they begin riffling through the leftovers. Rosalie sniffs again and her scowl deepens.

"You call this food?" Seth glares at Rosalie, muttering under his breath.

"It was only my first attempt," Leah smiles fondly at her little brother, ruffling his hair.

"Be nice Rose, it's not everyday my brother risks peoples health just for the sake of cooking me a meal," she defends her brother jokingly and everyone in the room laughs.

"I can cook you something Lee," the young vampire/human offers hopefully. Seth and Jacob's eyes widen comically while Rosalie and Leah look impressed but not at all surprised.

"Cook what?"

"Um….pasta and shrimp," Reneesme says with a polite smile and Leah nods.

"Sure but we're helping you," she tells her, earning a nod.

"Okay."

As they rummage around the kitchen and share words across the tables, instructing one another how to prepare the meal just right, it's almost easy for Leah to forget who she is, who she's with and that the girl who is kind and cooking with her is who he belongs with.

Almost.

& & &

His lips are attacked with Leah's lips as he walks into his small and dark bedroom. His eyes widen in his surprise before fluttering closed. His arms go around her, holding her tightly as her tongue traces the seams of his lips, coaxing him to open them. He parts his lips and allows her tongue to slide inside and travel along the back of his teeth and the roof of his mouth before he pulls away, slightly panting and rests his forehead on hers.

"Darling what-

"Don't talk, just c'mere," she tells him in a soft tone, pulling him closer to her. He opens his mouth to speak but finds himself giving in when she traces the bend of his spine with her hands. She presses kisses to the line of his jaw, letting them fall to his too small bed as the back of her knees hits the edge. Her eyes narrow in concentration as they roam all over his face and figure.

"Billy is out with Charlie, we have the place to ourselves," she informs him and he feels a bout of happiness inside because she figured out one of his questions before he had the chance to speak it.

"Leah, what's going on?" he says.

"Nothing," she murmurs low, peeling his shirt off swiftly.

She traces his abs with her fingertips, causing his body to slightly tremble in anticipation. In a matter of seconds their clothes are piled up in a messy heap on his bedroom floor and his lips are touching Leah's neck, trailing down to her chest as his hands trace shapes on her lower body. He thrusts two fingers into her and she bucks against his hand, pulling his face away from her chest so that she can nibble of his strong jaw. She licks at the skin she bites, soothing the slight sting, grinning as she feels Jacob's harsh breaths fan her cheek. His hands grip her hips and suddenly his stilling her, his lips attached to her collar bone as his lower enters hers. They gasp in unison, her muscles gripping him. Her heat engulfs him, scalds him as he remains still. She lowers her hands and cups his bottom, squeezing and urging him until his peace cracks and he's thrusting in her with reckless abandon. She claws his back, her lips touching any part of his torso that she can see. Her back arches towards him and he rests an arm on her back, taking them away from the bed and walking –still inside her- to the wall nearest to the bed. Her legs easily wrap themselves around his waist as he thrusts up and she bucks towards him, their hip bones smacking one another. Leah's eyes cloud over with pleasure and she's grinning again, pressing her lips close to Jacob's ear.

"Look who's gone all rough on me…" she trails off, moans leaving her throat. Her nails dig into his shoulders and to their surprise Jacob growls. Leah's arousal grows at the sound and she soon follows his lead, their growls being muffled in their kisses. Leah bucks strongly against Jacob until he understands her silent demand and moves back on the bed, letting her be on top. She presses her forehead against his as she rolls her hips slowly, their stomachs quivering with need. Jacob glares at her sudden change of pace and growls loudly as he grabs her hip and roughly thrusts up. Leah leans down and bites at his collar bone while his fingertips trace her spine. As they implode in waves of animalistic pleasure they realize what this is. Claiming.

It isn't until Leah leaves and Jacob begins to feel hunger that he looks at his calendar. Leah told him she didn't do anniversaries but she said nothing about the weeks before the anniversary.

Preview for next part...(small preview but the chapter will be much longer, promise)

[ Nessie's second birthday]

Streamers and happy colored light bulbs cover the walls of the Cullen home. Seth chews on his bottom lip as he waits for his older sister's arrival.

"She is coming?" Seth looks up at Edward Cullen and nods. Edward frowns but doesn't further the subject.


	7. Scare Me

Hey guys...sooo I'm pretty sure you all deserve to throw sharp things at me for taking soooo long to update. So go ahead..but please go easy on the face, I can't afford surgery.

Just wanna thank everyone for reviewing...

JacobFan: Lol yes they are def. marking territory lol.

Kei Kat Jones :Wow such a lovely and long review...um I'm glad you liked the snow date and Roses interaction with Leah...In this part no, claiming doesn't mean much but claiming will have a greater purpose later on, possibly in the sequel...you'll see what happens in the bday next chapter.

hgmsnoopy: that line makes me smirk everytime lol.

hilja: aww thanks.

Luci-Marlena: LOL...Rose and Leah friendship is total epicness!...yupp she claimed him!

Jada91: Thanks

bvc17: LOL Bella doesn't really like her and Edward is kinda uncertain about her..lol Rose and Nessie would def. back her up.

ari11990: Thank you.!

xXHatchiXx: I'm glad the scene wasn't occ for you...thanks

Little Girlie Wolf: Aww thanks..I'm glad it's your fave so far.

munlleca: You're welcome and here is the new chapter, finally

Jacobleah: Aww thanks..I'm glad you liked the snow scene...and Rose's friendship with Leah...thanks so much for this review =)

LM3795: Thanks...hehe yeah Leah goes all at it during the "claiming"...hmm you think Leah's gonna leave? interesting...

pamnick17: Aww thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed.

brankel1: YAY

edwardsdaydreamer: sorry it took so long, but here's a new chap...lol yup J/L forever!

ozzie13: Thanks...yup Rose is awesome...lol many hate Bella.

Beauty Eclipsed: Thanks!

Xxlilmisstrouble: Thanks =)

leahlover1208: Thanks...yeah Leah's having a hard time.

AllieBlack16: Finally, here is the next part

Mal: Rose/Leah or Rose/Jasper friendships are always awesome.

Emma2010: I updated! Hmm, I already have a plan but your ideas were interesting =)

A/N: I know in the last chap, I said this would be Nessie's birthday but then I changed some stuff around so Nessie's next birthday will probably be in the next chapter. Oh and this part ties in with the mystery involving Leah's unexplained changes in body temperature. It still won't be explained but the mystery is beginning to grow..from here on out this story is going to have a combo of romance and mystery as opposed to just romance. I've been very nervous about this chapter, I've rewritten stuff like five times so I hope it's alright. Oh and there is angst in here! enjoy

!

Weeks later

"Morning," Jacob murmurs as her eyelids flutter and she awakens. Leah offers him a small smile, shifting in bed as if preparing herself for more sleep. Jacob frowns slightly, but lets her move around until she finds a comfortable position on her bed. He slides down, cupping her hip when her back faces him.

"Planning on sleeping in?" he asks and she almost smiles at the worry laced in his voice. She sighs and decides to go with honesty.

"I'm just tired Jake."

"Oh?" he asks and without looking at him she knows he's gazing at her back with his eyebrows furrowed.

"I haven't been sleeping too well. Don't worry though, it'll pass."

"You sure?"

"Positive," she assures him and he nods against her shoulder.

"Can I sleep in with you?" he asks tentatively. Her heart flutters shockingly in her chest and she tilts her head, brushing her lips against his softly, getting a small taste of the apple juice he must have had before sneaking into her room.

"Of course you can baby," she plants a chaste kiss to his full lips, adding to the nicknames' sentiment. He grins brightly at her, pulling her closer to his chest and breathing her in. For a few hours Leah allows herself to feel almost…domestic. She –in all her stubbornness- refuses to wonder how long the bliss will last or just how harshly it will end.

* * *

_She's standing still, staring back at blue eyes that belong to a figure she can't make out in all the darkness. The blue eyes burn holes onto her skin. Her breaths grow erratic as her nervousness widens. She doesn't understand what is happening. She hears the echo of her name, but knows it didn't come out of the figure with blue eyes. On shaky legs, she turns around and suddenly sprints away; her destination unknown. Her heart beat begins slowing back to normal when she notes that nothing is after her. She is safe and alone. She breathes out a sigh of relief until a growl erupts from behind her. She trembles in both anticipation and fear. _

"_You have kept me waiting," a voice says. Leah doesn't look back and so the blue eyes- who's figure she still cannot see- moves in front of her, glaring. She opens her mouth to argue or perhaps defend herself and yet all that comes out is a loud growl. The blue eyes shine as if pleased. _

"_Embrace it," the blue eyes tell her. She shivers but nods, obedient. They let out growls in unison before the blue eyes and its unseen figure disappears_.

"Leah!" she comes to when she hears her name being called loudly. She blinks rapidly, allowing herself to become aware of her surroundings. Jacob's arms tighten around her middle as he frowns.

"Darling?" he looks at her worriedly. She presses her forehead against his collar bone, breathing him in.

"I'm fine," she assures him but her voice comes out sounding weak.

"Did you just have a nightmare?" he asks her, baffled. She glares at him, snapping.

"Of course not!" He cups her cheek, tilting her chin up gently.

"It's okay if you did-

"I said I didn't Jacob," she argues sternly. There's something in her tone, desperate and too high pitched to signify a currently good state of mind. He opens his mouth to say something, anything that she'll allow him to tell her but then she glances at him with eyes that are surprisingly scared. And so he sighs in a calm manner, attempts to placate her.

"Fine," he lays back down on her bed, pulling her close. His lips find their way to her shoulder and he nips at the skin gently. Somehow, in the span of their relationship he's picked up on how quickly his gentle bites can soothe her. She supposes it shouldn't surprise her; Jacob's always been an attentive person. He plays with her shoulder until she's politely nudging his head up, allowing him to kiss her neck and rub small circles on her back. She falls asleep to the light humming he makes, her eyelashes fluttering against his bare chest.

* * *

"What'd you get her?" Leah asks one fairly sunny afternoon, long hair moving with the wind as they take one of their walks. Jacob looks up from the ground, his thumb idly brushing back and forth across her knuckles.

"Hmm?" he hums, confused. Leah's lip twitches upwards in a dose of amusement.

"Nessie…her birthday's coming up in just a matter of a few months. I was asking you what you got her," Leah explains and Jacob rubs the back of his neck shyly.

"Uh…."

Chuckling, Leah rolls her eyes at him "You haven't gotten her anything yet, have you?"

"I've been a bit preoccupied…and I've got time," he murmurs and the easiness of the air between shifts, hardens. There's an edge in his words, soft but unmistakable that sounds like an accusation. They both know she's been getting nightmares. They also know that she refuses to talk about them, reveal the haunting blue eyes that make her shudder at night. Leah lets out a breath, and continues on.

"We'll go shopping in a while, find Nessie something great."

"Sure, sure." He says his trademark expression easily, allowing them to fall back into a comfortable aura and forget the past few nights.

A little over an hour later, they're standing in front of a small store in Port Angeles. The store's windows shine with Christmas lights that glow light yellow, hanging from the corners of the walls. From the neat display, Leah and Jacob can see the clothes, jewelry and strange little suverniers that the store offers. Hands in his pockets, Jacob rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet until Leah tugs at his arm and begins heading inside.

"What could we get her from here?"

Biting her lip in concentration Leah answers, "Well, Rose said Nessie's been going through a global history phase. So I'm guessing suverniers would be our best shot."

Jacob nods, agreeing to the plan but he picks up on one particular part of her answer and decides to push the subject, "So um, you and Rose are close?" he asks in a tone that resembles nonchalance. But both he and Leah know that it's more than that.

"Not close per say…but decent enough," she explains.

"Oh."

"Does it matter?" she asks none too lightly, a reminder of her sharp self.

"No….um not really. I was just wondering," he murmurs out as an excuse, pointing out a new aisle in the store.

"Sure, sure," she tells him, earning a chuckle. The air between them clears again and she thinks they're getting good at this, at ignoring things too heavy to purge out.

After two hours of looking and contemplating and even arguing, the two wolves settle on a photo album, decorated with drawings of ancient roman gods, a mug with a picture of the Eiffel tower and a book covering much of ancient Europe's traditions/lifestyles.

"Think she'll like 'em?" Leah asks almost nervously.

"Yeah…yeah I think she'll love 'em."

"Good."

* * *

_A tingling sensation attacks her spine, alerting her of danger. She turns around slowly, sniffing the air and basking in a familiar scent. When she has fully turned, her eyes are met with blue ones. She scowls, already knowing this creature. Suddenly – as if to scare her- the owner of said blue eyes reveals itself as an immense wolf; its fur a dark red, almost black. Leah shudders but quickly stiffens, not wanting to show the creature fear. The wolf seems to release a very human like chuckle. She sees his tail wag and suddenly she feels herself burning inside, until she has shifted and is facing him in her wolf form. _

"_Embrace it."_

"_No." _

"_Embrace it," the creature seems to almost whine out the words now. Her expression softens slightly. The creature takes advantage of this and suddenly lunges at her. He opens his mouth wide, his teeth close to her throat. She gathers her strength and pushes him away, her paws stratching his stomach. He lunges for her again, but this time she shifts away from him and he ends up falling next to her. She quickly digs her claws onto his back and pulls her claws back, cutting up flesh and yet to her surprise no blood is revealed._

"_What the fuck?" she thinks and the creature switches their positions, diging it's claws into her back and throwing her around like a rag doll. Pain erupts all over her body when she's thrown onto a tree, it's branches worsening her wounds. She shifts back into human form, blood pooling around her and the wolf appears in front of her, whimpering as if to apologize. She gasps as more pain flows through her body._

Before she can cry out she feels someone shaking her and she wakes to Jacob's expression –a glare and a forehead wrinkled in worry- and his fingers threading into her hair, massaging the scalp.

"Water?" he asks in a soft tone. She can tell it's meant to disguise his worry, but it doesn't work.

"No Jake," she responds to his offer but her voice sounds hoarse when she speaks and so his eyes drift to the door of her bedroom. Giving her hand a gentle squeeze, he gets up from the bed and heads to the kitchen. His warm feet cooling atop the cold tiles of the floor, Jacob tugs open the refrigerator door. He scans its contents quickly, finding two gallons of water. Taking one, he pours cold one in a tall glass, puts the gallon down and heads back to Leah's room. Once inside, he passes her the glass of water, notices how her hands briefly shake around the glass. He settles himself atop her sheets, idly rubs her arm with his fingertips as she drinks.

"Darling, you alright?" he asks, expecting her to snap at him but she doesn't and that simply worsens the moment. Instead she shifts closer to him, rests her head on his shoulder, breathing out slowly.

"Yeah, I'm alright baby." She assures him. His fingers glide to her head, feel a slight beating beneath her temple. He cringes, imagining how much her head must be pounding. He wraps his free arm around her, bringing her closer to him. Her head rests atop his chest now, ear pressed up against his beating heart. He idly plays with the tips of her hair, chin resting atop her head. She buries herself closer to his warmth, swinging her legs over his. Jacob brings a hand down, splays it over her smooth thigh. His thumb brushes back and forth, a tender pattern within this silent mess.

"Hey."

"Hm?" she hums, the vibration briefly tickling his chest. Her eyes don't meet his but they flicker up and gaze at the wall. He can practically feel her need to be outside, if only for a quick moment.

"Need to take a walk?" he asks her, ever so politely and she nods. Clearing her throat, she reluctantly pulls away from him and covers herself with a tank top that reaches mid thigh and covers her feet with thin socks, her mind far too gone for her to worry about getting cut against pebbles.

She crosses her arms across her chest as the front door closes behind her. She breathes in, fills her lungs with cool air and touches her elbows with the tips of her fingers. Tugging at her hair slightly, she lets her feet lead her away from her home. Leaves tickle her arms as she walks in curved lines around the tall trees. She holds some of the leaves between her index finger and thumb, rubs the tips until they rip. Leah lets her arms drop down to her sides and continues walking. The wind blows her hair, random strands touching her face. She plops down on the floor when an ache begins to build in her legs. Running her hands through her hair, Leah bites her lip, her expression one of contemplation. Tears of desperation blurring her vision and she idly wonders why her childhood nightmares have resurfaced. Her fingers gather clumps of dirt, nails outlining the bodies of wolves in the dark, clumpy matter, her feet smudging the images.

Leah gets up, starts walking back home when the dark sky begins to slowly but surely lighten. Faster than she expected she reaches her porch. Shoulders slumping in some sort of defeat, Leah touches the front door. Her eyes close on their own accord. She leans back against the wall, feeling goosebumps form on her arms. A few more moments of silence pass before she's opening the door and making her way to her bedroom. Entering the room, she tip-toes in as to avoid waking Jacob. Slipping under the sheets, she settles in opposite him, staring at the planes of his face. Her eyes water at the sound of his calm and even breaths. Putting her hand in between them, her fingers brush across his, feeling the warmth there.

"Your hands are cold," he murmurs groggily, surprising her.

"Jake-

"Come closer," he tells her, enveloping her hand with his own. He doesn't open his eyes and she's not sure if she'd grateful or resentful of that. She doesn't budge and a wrinkle appears in his forehead because of it.

"Seriously darling, c'mere," he tells her, words spoken softly and laced with some sort of hope. She takes a deep breath, slides in closer and closer to him, chuckling low when he winces at the feel of her cold legs. He smoothes his large palm over her skin and snuggles into him, his chin resting atop her head.

* * *

They're taking a stroll, deep into the depths of the woods. Why and for how long are insignificant details. Leah's arms are crossed across the contours of her chest in a rather protective manner. She stops walking when she doesn't hear Jacob's steps behind her and suddenly his arms wrap around her waist. He buries his face in her hair, inhaling the smell and she frowns slightly but leans back against him.

"What are you doing?" she asks, wincing at the pathetic tone of her voice. He shrugs against her, rocks her from side to side. The gesture small but it's significant, at least she supposes it is.

"Seth said you weren't home today when he woke up." The statement is said hesitantly, no accusation laced behind it but it takes catches her off guard.

"I wasn't home."

"Oh?"

"Didn't really want to stay in one place," she tells him and he nods.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Jake-

"Please…with cherries on top," he pleads jokingly and she chuckles.

"Jacob, stop worrying about me. I'm fine."

"Liar, liar," he replies in a sing song tone.

"Let me spend the night darling," he tells her and Leah sighs.

"Alright….but you're not getting laid," she tells him, eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Sure, sure," he murmurs. They both know her threat is empty. They're both hoping it'll always be that way.

[


	8. worry me

LGW: Thank you...The dreams are going to remain a mystery for now.

Samlanova: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed...those answers will not be revealed yet.

ozzie13: You like my story telling? Aww *inserthugesmileyfacehere*

h8onme.x: Thanks!

Mal: Ah, foreshadowing is awesomeness.

JacobFan: *ducks* I can't tell you who the red wolf is just yet. Bella def. needs to stay AWAY!

LM3795: If after reading last chapter you still thought she was gonna leave than this chapter will def. brings those types of thoughts into your head. Unfortunately Leah's too much of a cynic to let herself enjoy things.

Kei Kat Jones: Whoa long review alert...Hehe, the blue eyed wolf is a mystery for now, the answers will come later on. Jacob is always patient with Leah...Leah's pretty stubborn so this will keep on going as long as she can keep it going. Aw I'm glad you still like this story.

VampXoX: LOL...the mysterious wolf is a mysterious!hottie..*hands over mysterious hottie to you* enjoy ;D

brankel1: Thank you.

Jacobleah: The dream and temp changes are all related and I'm glad you liked the update.

Thank you to all of you for being so patient and still reading this story. I hope you enjoy this update (it's over 4000 words xD). But I'm warning you that this chapter is angsty as well as slightly fluffy.

* * *

He finds her in the kitchen, back facing him as she checks on whatever she's cooking. He sniffs and concludes that it's pasta with bits of chicken. Leaning back against the doorway of the kitchen he watches her prepare a meal effortlessly. A small smile appears on his face when he hears her begin to hum the tune to a song he doesn't think he's heard before. The tune is slow, calm but dark and he watches as she moves her hips slowly side to side, going along with the song. His fingers itch to touch her hips, to move along with her but he stops himself, settles for watching her. Momentarily, she hums a little louder then goes down in volume again, humming a single word on a long breath before she stops. She sighs, then grabs and moves her hair to the side so that it falls over one shoulder; exposing the back of her neck.

"Are you going to stand there all day, watching me?" Leah says and Jacob chuckles as she turns around, facing him. Jacob shrugs nonchalantly.

"It's a lovely view." Leah snorts, turning back around to lower the fire. Before she can turn around once more, Jacob comes up behind her, rests his chin on her shoulder.

"Hi," he whispers in her ear. Leah leans back against him, relaxes when his arms wrap around her waist.

"Hey," she responds, sighing when his lips brush against her neck.

"What were you humming?"

"Wicked Game by Chris Isaak," she responds and Jacob nuzzles her neck lightly.

"Sounded nice." She nods against him but doesn't speak. She stirs the pasta and chicken with a big spoon. The smell swims into Jacob's nose filling his senses with the smell of food and Leah. His arms around her waist tighten and she leans back against him. He closes his eyes briefly, basking in the warmth that builds within him. Being here, with her in this practically domestic setting makes him feel good…happy.

* * *

They lying close in his too small bed, bodies practically molded together so that they don't fall. Leah's got an arm wrapped around his wait, body shimmying down his as she presses open mouth kisses upon his back. Jacob sighs, smiling at her ministrations, hand lowering to touch the arm she has wrapped around him.

"You need a bigger bed Jake," Leah grumbles, pressing a few last kisses to his back before shimmying up his body and resting her chin on his shoulder. He chuckles lightly at her complaint but quickly agrees.

"Yeah I do. Which is why I suggested we go somewhere else but someone,' he drawls with a teasing grin, 'insisted that we come here."

Leah chuckles, giving his shoulder a light slap. "Shut up. My brother needed a break from us."

Jacob grins slyly, giving her arm a squeeze, "I suppose your right."

Leah kisses his shoulder, closes her eyes. "Of course I'm right."

Jacob chuckles again before carefully turning his body over, his and Leah's fronts pressed together closely. He traces a line above an eyebrow with two of his fingers, smoothe's out the wrinkles of confusion that threaten to appear on her forehead. She moves her arms so that her hands rest on his bare back. One of his hands rests on her collar bone, thumb brushing against her neck while the other toys with the locks of hair splayed along the pillow they are currently sharing.

"I was thinking-

"Uh oh," Leah taunts, Jacob rolls his eyes at her.

"I was thinking that I'd like my own place,"

"Oh?" Leah opens her eyes, studies him and the serious expression etched on his face. He nods at her, tugging gently at a strand of hair.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm getting older and this bedroom is too small for me."

"Where would you go?" Leah asks, eyes focused on his shoulder. Jacob kisses the tip of her nose.

"Somewhere in the woods. I want to build a house. I'd still be in the La Push area but I'd be in my own place."

"You want to build a house?" Leah asks, perplexed. Jacob nods at her.

"Yeah…and I was hoping you'd help me," he tells her, eyes wide and…hopeful. She bites her lips briefly.

"I…um, yeah. I'll help you Jake."

Jacob grins happily, pressing kisses to her face. "Thank you, darling."

* * *

Reneesme's childish giggles bounce around the trees, echoing in the woods as she runs, Jacob chuckling behind her. The young girl moves along the high branches of the trees, jumping gracefully on the thick branches and using them to push herself forward and forward, laughing as Jacob continues running many feet beneath her.

"You'll never catch me," Nessie taunts, giggling happily. Jacob laughs loudly, lifts his head and narrows his eyes as he sees her.

"Oh yeah?" he responds, grinning. Suddenly his feet smack against a tree trunk and he pushes himself upwards, switching back and forth between the trees, his feet hitting the strong branches. Silently, he catches up to the young girl, her giggles turning into hearty laughs as he grabs her from behind and starts climbing back down the trees.

"Told you I'd catch you." Jacob says victoriously. Nessie laughs and nods, jumping down from his arms when they reach the ground. She gives his stomach a small playful punch, Jacob ruffles her hair when someone clears their throat and they turn around to find Jasper looking at them, hands stuffed in his pockets. Reneesme's and Jacob's grins die down when they notice Jasper's serious expression. Reneesme approaches her uncle, hands tugging at the sleeves of his shirt.

"Is something wrong uncle Jazz?" Jasper bends down slightly, touches her cheek lightly.

"No sweetie, there's nothing wrong. I simply need to speak with Jacob."

"Oh. Would you like me to go back to the house?" she asks and Jasper nods, smiling back politely.

"Yes. Esme even has muffins for you." Nessie grins at the thought of her grandmothers muffins. She turns to Jacob, murmurs a quick goodbye and then runs quickly to the Cullen home.

Jacob scratches the back of his neck lightly, regards the vampire with a polite smile. Jaspers eyes lower to the ground, hand tugging lightly at his hair before it drops down to his side and his gaze rises.

"What's up Jasper?"

"Have you talked to Leah lately?"

Jacob freezes up at the mention of her, "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

Jasper's eyebrow furrows and his eyes look beyond Jacob, mind focused on someone perhaps far away. "Leah is under immense stress. I can feel it from here Jacob…her emotions are projecting stronger than they had before. I know that there are…feelings between the two of you. What you do or do not do with these feelings is not my business but to be honest I quiet like the girl,' he pauses, smirking at the thought of said female, 'and I think you should talk to her about her stress."

Jacob swallows down his slight surprise at the vampire words. He nods at him briefly before looking at the dirt crunching under his feet.

"I know she's been stressed lately, among other things."

"Do you know what the problem is?"

"Sort of. I know she's been having nightmares but she never tells me about them and when I ask she refuses. She's scared and stressed but she's being so friggin' stubborn about it," he exclaims, hands tugging at the tip of his hair. Jasper nods in understanding.

"Perhaps we should tell Edward about this. My brothers…abilities seem to generally help."

Jacob shakes his head, "She'd kill me."

Jasper shrugs his shoulders, "She seems to be worth it."

Jacob chuckles, nods his head. "I'll talk to Edward. Just not today. I've got to go, please tell Nessie I'll see her tomorrow."

"I'll be sure to do that." Jacob nods, begins jogging away.

"Oh and Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Leah I said hello," Jasper tells him with an arrogant and all too knowing grin.

* * *

Leah's resting on the porch swing, pushing it back and forth with the pressure of her foot as she hits it against the wooden floor of the porch. A book open, each hand grabbing the covers, a pen tucked behind her ear. Her eyebrows are furrowed, concentration put solely on the text she holds. Jacob walks toward her, hands stuffed into his pockets. Her foot stops pushing against the floor once his foot reaches the second step, the wood releasing a small groan. He gets closer to the porch swing, grabbing her ankle when he gets there. She wiggles her toes but makes no sound, no greeting. She shifts the book in her hands, hides the smile forming on her face. Jacob senses the smile, shifts her legs and sits down on the porch swing, letting her legs rest across her lap. He moves a hand along her leg, higher and higher until he reaches her stomach. Still making no sound, she removes a hand from the book, resting it atop his hand.

"Jasper knows," he says, tone serious.

Chuckling, she replies, "You really don't know how to keep secrets do you?"

Jacob shrugs his shoulders, "Does it bother you that Jasper knows?"

"No. Jasper is…cool in that quiet but secretly funny kind of way."

"Yeah, yeah he is," Jacob agrees. Leah rubs his knuckles with her fingertips.

"How'd you sleep last night?" he asks and she sighs at the question.

"I slept fine. Stop worrying."

"Never," he says, threading their hands together.

* * *

[ Nessie's second birthday]

Balloons glide around the room, touching the ceiling of the living room. A large table stands in the middle of the room, plates of buttered bread, ribs, chicken, steak, salads, muffins, cookies, and a large vanilla ice cream cake surrounded by chilled drinks and small candies spread out atop it. Below the table are presents, wrapped in bright, happy colors and stacked high. The majority of the Cullen family is spread out in the vicinity, standing in the usual pairs. Esme and Carlisle stand near the kitchen's entry way, Carlisle's arm slung along Esme's shoulders. Rosalie sits on the cream colored love seat, Emmett perched on its arm rest whilst Alice arranges a few objects scattered around the room as Jasper leans against the wall and watches her. Bella and Edward begin coming down the stairs, Bella holding Reneesme in her arms as she and Edward cover their daughter's eyes. Reneesme sniffs the air and opens her eyes, only to see her parents' palms.

"I smell food, lots of food. Is there food?" she asks excitedly. Her parents smile, amused by their daughter.

"Yes, sweetheart there is lots of food," Bella replies.

Bella, Edward and Reneesme continue their descend down the stairs. Reneesme's eyes remain covered until they reach the last step and Bella clears her throat.

"Now?" Nessie asks. Bella and Edward nod, removing their hands from her face. She grins brightly when she sees the decorations, food, presents and her family. She runs out of her mother's arms and hugs everyone separately. The Cullen's all grin, watching their youngest run around the room happily. Reneesme stands in the middle of the living room, her baby blue dress swishing along her knees.

"Thank you!" she says and they nod, murmuring 'you're welcome' here and there. Nessie opens her mouth, ready to ask where her favorite wolves are when Seth and Jacob open the main door. Reneesme rushes to them immediately and they lift her up, her chin resting on their shoulders.

"Happy Birthday Ness," they tell her.

"Thanks!"

The boys set her down, smiling down at her and she looks around, a frown marring her gentle facial features.

"What's wrong Ness?"

"Where's Leah?" she asks, frown deepening when she doesn't see the female wolf anywhere. Bella lets out a small growl at the mention of said wolf and everyone else ignores the sound.

"She's on her way," Edward says, focusing dimly hearing her thoughts and footsteps. He calculates that she must still be in the La Push area. Reneesme nods pleased and makes her way over to the decorated walls, her hands touching the various maps. Edward notices Jacob's slumped shoulders. He taps into his thoughts and hears Jacob tell him that they need to talk. Edward nods and discreetly goes over to the front door, allowing Jacob to pass by it after him. They walk away from the Cullen home, far enough the other vampires will not hear them.

"Something is worrying you," Edward says, opening the subject.

"Yeah, it's Leah." Jacob answers and Edward nods.

"Yes, my brother has been thinking of her a lot lately. It seems that she projects strongly."

"Yeah," Jacob agrees, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his black Capri's.

"What exactly is her problem Jake and how could I possibly help her?"

Sighing the young wolf answers, "She's had many nightmares but in all her stubbornness she won't tell me about them. All I know is that they're bad, bad enough to scare Leah of all people."

Edward nods, frowning in thought. "Nightmares are known to cause stress but I can understand your worry considering who we are speaking of. I simply do not understand how I could be of help?"

"I was hoping you'd be able to use your mind reading abilities to see what happens in her nightmares and who's in them."

"I can not do that Jacob, not unless she thinks of them in front of me which I doubt she'll do or if I am near her while she sleeps." Jacob frowns at his response.

"Do not even suggest that he hover over me while I sleep. I am not Bella, that whole having an audience while in slumber isn't my thing." Jacob and Edward's eyes widen as Leah appears in front of them, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed. They swallow the shock of not having heard her coming and attempt to muster up an excuse.

"Darl-

Jacob starts but Leah stops him.

"Don't." Jacob attempts to walk closer to her but she glances at him, eyes dark with anger and hurt and he stops stills.

"I do not need anyone's help. I don't need people watching over me every time something frightening happens. I am not a child and I refuse to be anyone's worry, not even yours Jake," she says harshly and he closes his eyes, his jaw ticking as she walks away. Edward touches his shoulder, offering comfort. Jacob shrugs him off, tugs at the tips of his hair.

Leah jogs to the house, eyes glistening as she blinks hard over and over, keeping the tears of anger at bay. She steps into the house, plastering a smile on her face. Closing the door, she suddenly feels a wave of calm pass over her. She glances to her left and finds Jasper staring at her. Jasper moves his arm, touches her shoulder with the tips of his fingers. Leah's instincts tell her to flinch away but she doesn't. Instead she raises a brow, urges him to say whatever he's going to say.

"I suggested that Jacob speak to Edward."

"Yeah I figured that," she says. Jasper sighs and mouths an apology to her. She pauses, nods and then continues to find Reneesme.

"Leah!" Reneesme shouts out excitedly when she spots the female wolf. She rushes over to her and Leah meets her halfway, lifting her up and hugging her.

"Happy birthday kid," Leah tells her, twirling her around.

Giggling, she responds, "Thank you Lee."

Leah sets her down, holds on to the hand that Reneesme offers. The young vampire leads her to dinning room, where the plates full of food have been moved to a smaller, rounder table. She and Reneesme clear their throats and Seth looks up, smiling at them. His smile slightly dims when he notices the sad look in her eye but Leah shakes her head at him when he opens his mouth to speak. Seth silences immediately, brings his attention to Reneesme and Esme. Esme gentle pats the little girl's cool cheek before walking over to Leah and hugging her tightly. Leah releases the huff of surprise that always leaves her lips when the motherly vampire hugs her but she quickly returns the hug, moving away when it seems appropriate to do so. Esme keeps her hand on Leah's arm though, her fingers spreading cold to that section of her shoulder. She smiles at the vampire, forcing herself to not flinch at the feeling of strong cold against her currently normal temperature skin. Esme seems to notice the lack of immense heat in Leah's flesh and so she pulls her hand away, frowning briefly at the floor before looking back up at the female wolf and smiling reassuringly at her. Esme won't tell anyone. Leah nods in this silent agreement.

"Have you eaten today Lee?" Reneesme asks from behind her grandmother. The female wolf looks away from the vampire and shakes her head at the little girl.

"Nope," she responds, popping the 'p' sound, which always makes Nessie giggle.

"Well good,' Esme says, clapping her hands together eagerly, 'this means you can try more of my cooking."

Leah laughs, "I already know how good your cooking is Esme."

"Yes, but seeing the expression on your faces as you try it never fails to make me smile," she responds to which Seth, Reneesme and Leah all smile at.

"Aw," Seth and Reneesme coo. A smile etched on her face- as usual- she waits until Seth and her granddaughter have reached her and the female wolf to wrap them all in a group hug. Rolling her eyes at the sweetness of the situation, Leah wraps her arms around the other three. As Esme nudges them over to the round table Jasper's apologetic eyes meet Leah's. Playfully, she sticks her tongue out to him and he smiles briefly in relief.

Leah goes to sit on Rosalie's right side but Reneesme pouts and tugs her away, making her sit on her left side while Jacob sits on Reneesme's right side. Rosalie growls low in her throat and Jasper and Leah send her looks of warning. She clenches her jaw, relaxing when Emmett touches her hand. Reneesme glances upwards at the sound but Rosalie sends her a smile, taking away her concern when she murmurs something about dogs and the damn smell. Everyone chuckles but the sound echoes forced and tense within the room so they quickly start moving plates around, picking their choice of meat, salad, bread and drinks.

Admist the vampire's drinking and the human's chewing Reneesme nudges the sides of Leah and Jacob. She sends worried glances their way, having noticed their sad, thoughtful expressions throughout dinner. They glance at each other before turning they're attention to Reneesme.

"I'm fine," they tell her in unison, ruffling her hair at the same time as well. The young girl nods, wrapping an arm around their waists. She pulls them closer to her, unknowingly bringing their faces closer and closer until her head rests on Leah's stomach and Jacob's left cheek rests on Leah's right cheek. He, very softly and quietly presses his lips to her cheek before they pull away from the girl in between them. Jacob tries to not think of all the unfortunate and wounding things that can be found in the hug. He puts his focus back on his food but not before he notices Leah's slight blush and Jasper's small and almost resigned smile.

* * *

Rosalie and Reneesme hold Leah's hands, tugging her upstairs while Alice trails behind them. They pull her into Rosalie and Emmett's room, gently pushing her down on the perfectly fixed bed. Alice walks into the room and goes straight into the walk in closet. Leah glances at the bed, considers making a comment on the activities done atop it but decides against it when Reneesme sits beside her. She'll tease Rosalie later.

"Girls!" she hears Alice call from the walk in closet and she raises her brow.

"What's going on?"

"Alice bought Nessie an entirely new wardrobe now that she looks older and while we put my niece into her new outfits, you'll tell us which ones she looks best in."

"Sounds boring," Leah says with a grin and Reneesme pouts. Rosalie and Leah roll their eyes.

"Alright kid, I'll be part of your little birthday dress up thing," Leah grumbles and the two year old smiles, runs into the closet. Rosalie stays there, standing in front of Leah with her arms crossed over her chest. She glares at the female wolf for a brief moment, before her expression softens into concern.

"What's wrong?" she whispers, hoping that her sister and niece will not hear her.

"Nothing, everything's fine," Leah responds, but her voice sounds tired. Rosalie extends a hand to her, rests it on her shoulder.

"I'm your friend and most definitely not an idiot. You can't lie to me Leah."

Leah sends her a half smile and pats the cold hand on her shoulder. "No, but I can try."

* * *

"Bye Lee, thanks for coming!" Reneesme says, hugging the female wolf as she nears the front door of the Cullen home.

"It's no prob kid, happy birthday." She tells the girl and Reneesme beams. Leah ruffles her hair, gives Rosalie a look, sends a forgiving smile Jasper's way, and ignores Edward and Jacob and leaves. The door, after another person walks out, is closed gently.

Leah hears him trailing behind her but she doesn't stop, doesn't look back. She continues walking into the woods, nearing the small lake of clear, fresh water. Her quick stride begins slowing down as she begins seeing the body of moving water. Soon enough she stops but keeps her back to him. He takes two more steps than stops behind her. Slowly, he raises his hand and rests it on her shoulder. His fingers curl around her shoulder, giving it a small squeeze. She crosses her arms across her chest but goes two steps back. Her back meets his chest and she closes her eyes. Jacob's hand uncurls from her shoulder, moving to push her long hair to the side. He trails a finger down the back of her neck before he moves both his arms are hugging her shoulder, grip loose enough for her to run away if she desires to do so. He pauses behind her, testing the waters. When she doesn't pull away from him, he leans slightly down and rests his chin atop the crown of her head.

"I'm _sorry_ Leah. Going to any of them was stupid…but you're hurting and I hate it and I want to help but I don't what to do and you won't tell me anything." He tells her, voice hurt. Leah uncrosses her arms and cups his wrists. He presses a kiss to her hair.

"Please say something," Jacob whispers and Leah squeezes his wrists.

"I don't want you to help me Jake."

"Why?" he asks, his arms tightening around her shoulders. She turns her head, pressing her forehead against his forearm and he feels her lips tremble.

" Even if you did manage helping me and everything was just freaking dandy afterwards, it would all end at some point. You are not _mine_ Jake."

"I am yours; I have been for over a year now."

"You are mine now but it won't be that way forever Jake," she tells him, voice low and distressed. Jacob moves one of his hands and brushes his knuckles against her cheek.

"So that's it? You won't let me help because you figure I'll leave anyway-

"I'm not the one you're destined to support and save whenever it is needed." She says, pulling away from Jacob's embrace. She turns to face him, waving a hand when she sees him opening his mouth to speak.

"It doesn't matter now anyway. I've been getting less nightmares, the problem is resolving itself."

"Darling-

"Just go back and spend the rest of the day with Reneesme, I'll see you later." She tells him, walking away before he can respond. When her eyes start itching, she simply blinks.


	9. Dance with me

Hey so I am back with an update...this one's a tad bit short but as I post it I'm actually working on the next part so hopefully my writer's block will hide away and you'll have more soon. This chapter basically deepens the mystery behind the wolf in Leah's dreams and it has some angst. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, put it as one of their faves or me as one of the faves .

Kali- Aww thanks...hehe, the blue eyed wolf will yet to be revealed.

poopsi17- I'm so glad you've come to love this story, as a writer that makes me very happy =)

Mal- LOL, yes she's an idiot but she's an in love/scared idiot.

Yemonja- Yup, over a year...Nessie simply like Leah because Leah's nice to her. No Jasper isn't crushing but he feels what she feels so he definitely has sympathy and an understanding of her. Nah, she's not pregnant there's a whole other reason as to why her body temp is low.

Little Girlie Wolf- Yeah, Leah seemed a little cruel for not wanting Jake to help her but she's just trying to protect herself, ya know. Getting a clue? hmmmm.

LoveIt123- A lot is going on with Leah and yeah her connections with Rosalie and Jasper are definitely unique

Kei Kat Jones- She's getting alot out of the nightmares, they're shaking her up.

Jada91- *huggles Leah*

Beauty Eclipsed- Thanks

JacobFan- We all feel for Leah.

LM3795- Aww, I'm glad this is one of your faves.

brankel1- xD, he will, just not yet

OoOMerry-had-a-little-lambOoO- Thanks!

Jacobleah- Awwww, this review makes me smile lol. I'm glad you feel that I've written Jasper accordingly, I've been worried about that and yay for making you like Nessie in a fic.

Enjoy =)

His feet make a crunching sound as he makes his way towards her home. His hands, shucked in his pockets, twitch nervously. Jacob stops when he's a few minutes away from the house. He looks up, his eyes focused upon the half moon. The moon's light beams brightly against all the darkness. He observes the moon, the manner in which it floats despite the appearance of being split halfway. He eyes the way it seems that the moon is a lone half and his thoughts go back to his darling, to Leah.

He knocks on the front door, turning the knob and opening it on his own when he receives no answer. The house is quiet but as he makes his way towards Leah's room he begins hearing music. He opens her bedroom door to find a candle lit up in her room and her back facing him as she sways her hips slowly, body clad in panties and a bra. He can't see her face but as he takes a few steps closer the tune becomes clearer and he knows she's singing. The sound of her melodic voice, dancing along significant lyrics makes his heart beat fast in chest as it clenches in pain. He toes off his sneakers, letting them skirt across the floor quietly. Jacob treads towards Leah, hands subtly holding her hips once he gets behind her. She freezes up for a brief moment, her voice pausing in the middle of the songs chorus but then his thumbs brush lightly over her bare hips and she starts singing again, hips moving. He steps closer behind her, until her back is practically plastered to his front and he's nuzzling the side of her face.

"I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you, and I never dreamed I'd lose somebody like you…"

Leah raises her arm, her fingers threading into Jacob's hair, bringing him closer to her neck. Jacob's hands squeeze her hips gently before his arms slip around her waist, hands splayed upon her bare abdomen. He presses a kiss to her neck and she continues singing.

"No I don't want to fall in love…" he continues nuzzling her neck as he picks up on her singing and starts humming along with her. Her grip on his hair loosens for a brief moment before she's singing in a softer tone to match his low hums, her grip on him tightening.

"What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you," Leah's voice hitches slightly over the word 'dream' but his arms tighten around her and she continues.

"What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way…and I don't want to fall in love…and I don't want to fall in love with you."

Jacob turns her around in his embrace. Their noses touch as she opens her eyes and looks at him, lips parting with the continuation of the song. Jacob pushes some strands of hair behind her ear. Her arms slide around his waist, hands settling along the small of his back while his hands cup her face. She closes her eyes again and he follows her lead.

Nudging his nose along hers, Jacob forces Leah to open her eyes and glimpse into his as he stops humming and sings the last few lines with her, ""World was on fire, nobody could save me but you, strange what desire will make foolish people do…I'd never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you, I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you…No I don't want to fall in love with you…nobody loves no one…"

* * *

The windows of her room are open, an occasional breeze cooling and drying the thin sheet of sweat on her bare shoulder. She unthreads her hand from her hair, lets the locks fall around her head in a skewed circle of dark brown. She shifts lightly- musing her hair even further- so that she's resting on her back. Jacob rests on his stomach, his head lifted by a forearm. His fingertips toy with the locks of hair farthest away, his arm splayed across the valley between her breasts. His eyes are closed whilst hers are open, studying his face.

"Baby," she says.

"Hm?" he responds, eyes closed.

"Turn around," she tells him after a moment and he opens his eyes now, gaze questioning.

"Please," she says and he nods, confused and complies. When he's done shifting, she presses her hands against the small of his back.

"Leah why-

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay…"

"But I need to say it without seeing your expression and you need to promise me that you wont say anything back."

"I-

"Promise me."

"I promise Leah," he agrees.

"Okay, okay," she says, hands at his back rising to cup his shoulders. She brings herself closer to him, chest against back and he feels her heart beating wildly.

"You're nervous. Why are you nervous?"

"Shh," she murmurs almost desperately and he silences, brushing his fingers across her knuckles briefly.

Tracing lines upon his shoulder she confesses, "I love you."

Jacob gasps, turns quickly in her arms. His eyes are wide and he opens his mouth to speak but she presses two fingers to his lips in reminder of his promise. Hesitantly he nods and holds her wrist in his hand, pulls her in closer. She obliges and tucks herself into his side, her head resting below his chin, atop his collar bone. Her back is tense with her nerves but his hand moves, splays there and she relaxes. His head shifts and he's breathing in the smell of her hair when her knuckles graze his abs. She traces his abs with her knuckles then lets her hand go up to the crook of his neck. Her slightly cool fingers begin to warm against his skin. He removes a hand from her hip and cups her chin, making her look up at him. His eyes- warm and honest- attempt to tell her something but she looks away, releases a shaky breath. Jacob starts kissing her jaw and shifting around until he's on top of her. Leah looks at him, feels her chest tighten and tilts her head to the side, biting her lip. He nuzzles the side of her face and nudges her cheek with his nose. She tilts her head again, opens her eyes to gaze into his. He presses his forehead to hers, their noses grazing. One of his arms wraps around her waist while the other one rests across her chest so that he can hold her hand. They stay this way, close and nervous, until sleep comes.

* * *

"_Leah…" the wolf growls, the sound harsh against the silence of the woods. She runs in the opposite direction but every time he says her name he sounds closer and closer. Her legs ache and dirt clumps up on her claws as she runs faster and further, mind telling her body to flee._

_"Do not run!" the wolf with blue eyes yells at her and she suddenly halts in her fleeing and becomes still. She whimpers when he suddenly appears in front of her. He stares into her eyes and a weight settles itself over her fur, keeping her in place._

_"You'll hurt them if you stay." The wolf thinks and she growls in response. He stomps his paw on the ground and she feels it as if it were a blow to her chest._

_"You. Will. Hurt. Them," he sends the thought to her slowly, each word making her eyes sting. She shakes her head and whimpers._

_"Please, please follow me," he thinks now, the sound of his thoughts tender and worried. The sound just makes her insides churn and pulse with pain._

_"Follow me."_

_

* * *

_

She awakens, sits up with wide eyes and a heaving chest. Her hand, shaky, rises and buries itself in her hair. She grips her pillow with her free hand, tells herself to breathe in and out. Lips quivering, she looks down at her lap and shakes her head. Once her chest stops rising and falling rapidly she forces herself to lie back down. Leah closes her eyes and soon enough she feels Jacob's body turn to it's side and his strong arm wrap around her waist. His hand gives her hip a squeeze and she turns her head to the side, opens her eyes to look at him. Jacob offers her a reassuring smile that warms her insides. Leaning towards him, she finally breathes easy.

"You wanna stay up? We could talk, if you want to." He offers and her lips curve upward. She shakes her head and kisses his cheek.

"I'm alright now," Leah whispers and he nods, pulling her closer. She closes her eyes again and falls asleep, but not before making a decision.


	10. Whisper with me

Hey everyone well I'm back with the final *gasp* chapter of this particular fic. Don't worry, there will be the sequel that I had promised. Just wanted to say thanks to all of you for being so patient and for leaving such lovely reviews. I've been a bit nervous and have written/rewritten this chapter many times and so I really hope you enjoy it.

OoOMerry-had-a-little-lambOoO : I'm glad you enjoyed it and well now I'm here with the update!

Yemonja : hehe, hell yes Jacob is delish, here's the newest part!

Jacobleah : gah, you've made my day so many times with your reviews and it makes me very happy that you like my writing style.

VampXoX - Roza: lol Mr. Blue and mysterious is definitely something...yup Leah loves him.

hilja: You're right, there is a lot of hurt underneath due to the situation. You're about to find out what she does.

Kei Kat Jones: I'm glad you found the dance scene sweet, that's what I was aiming for. You're finally gonna see what she decides.

brankel1 : Thanks!

LM3795: yup, she def. told him.

Emma2010: heh, yes she finally admitted it.

Little Girlie Wolf: She's always protecting herself and yeah Jacob and Leah are sweet to one another.

Ana Lilly: We're all sad for Leah.

BabeRuthless1985 : She and Jacob are amazing together. You'll find out who the wolf is soon. Thanks, I'm so glad you like my writing.

jessica-semnadaprafaze123: You'll finally see what the decision is.

BB-Waters: thanks and now the update is finally here.

DANI BLACK: The 'thing' in her dream is very very complicated. thanks for reviewing.

To everyone who didn't leave a review but put my story as one of their faves, thank you very much. I hope all of you enjoy this and that you continue on to the sequel I'll be starting and posting soon.

* * *

Jacob awakens slowly, the feel of cool sheets low on his hips and the long locks of Leah's hair splayed upon his chest making it harder to open his eyes and meet reality. He sighs, nuzzles the top of her head and finally opens his eyes. He tilts his head to the side, finds the clock at Leah's desk and notes that they've skipped the morning hours and have slept straight into the afternoon. Jacob smiles at the realization that Leah has only awakened once throughout all those hours. He hopes that this is a sign that good things will come. He sighs again and touches her cheek with his fingertips.

"Leah, darling, wake up."

Leah groans a little, shifts closer to the heat of his body and buries her face in his shoulder. Jacob presses kisses to her head.

"Wake up."

She groans again, wrapping her arm around his waist. "I don't wanna."

Chuckling, Jacob tells her, "Darling, it's past twelve."

"Ugh, fine," she replies, untangling herself from him and rubbing her eyes. Jacob rests on his side, propping his head up with his hand. With his free hand, he grasps Leah's.

"Hey," he whispers.

Leah turns her attention to Jacob, "Yeah?"

Jacob lifts her hand and kisses it, "Would it be too routine and movie like if I made you breakfast?" he asks jokingly.

"Yes it would,' she says grinning, 'but I love it when you make me scrambled eggs and pancakes."

Jacob kisses her hand again before pushing the sheets off of him and slipping on his boxers as Leah sits up on the bed, covering her chest with the sheets. He's a few steps to the bedroom door when he hears her stand and he stops, turns around to face her, a few inches of air standing in between them. Leah wraps the sheets around her like a white strapless gown and Jacob can't help but find her immensely beautiful. She shakes her head, allowing some of her mused locks fall along her shoulders. Glancing upwards, she raises an eyebrow at his current position and walks closer and closer until she's in front of him.

"Leah, I-'

She shakes her head at him, touches his lips with her fingertips. His arms go around her waist.

"No baby-

"But-

"I love you. That's good enough for now," she murmurs, giving his chin a peck. Jacob makes a sound in the back of his throat and leans his forehead against hers.

"You are so…infuriating, darling," he presses her against his chest as she smirks at him.

"You're so sweet, baby." He chuckles for a moment and then his amused expression grows into a determined one. As Leah begins playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, he slightly bends his knees, slides his arm under her knees and another underneath her shoulders and carries her, bridal style. Her eyes widen but he simply smiles at her.

When they make it to the kitchen, he sets her down on one of the seats of the round wooden table and quickly makes breakfast. She lifts her knees, rests her cheek on her fist and watches him as he cooks.

"Nice ass, Jake," she comments and he chuckles, glancing back at her right as she winks. He pauses from scrambling the eggs and pushes the material of his boxers down one butt cheek. Leah bites her lip, pressing her hand to her chest. Jacob then flexes said butt cheek and Leah releases a needy sound. Jacob winks at her and pushes the boxers back up as she groans.

"Tease!" she accuses and he blows her a kiss, making her laugh.

* * *

"This is a terrible seating arrangement," Leah says in between her laughter. She's sitting on Jacob's lap, his arms around her waist as they share a cinnamon bun. Jacob takes a bite off the big cinnamon bun and briefly tickles Leah's side.

"It is, but I'm not moving." Leah chuckles and rolls her eyes.

"Fine, I won't move either." Jacob hides his pleased smile behind her shoulder.

They take the last few bites off of the cinnamon bun, leaning into one another. Jacob gives her waist a squeeze and softly asks, "How ya' feeling?"

She threads a hand in his hair, kisses his cheek, "I'm fine mom."

Jacob opens his mouth to make a witty comeback but before he can, his cell phone rings from his jeans pocket. His forehead crinkles in confusion- after so many hours of Leah; he's started to forget there are other people in his life- as he digs the phone out of his jeans pocket and flips it open to find a text. He looks at the sender and closes the phone immediately. He sighs, shakes his head slightly and looks up at Leah. Leah, offering him an understanding smile, kisses his cheek and says, "Go-

"But-

"Don't worry about it. I'll have you all to myself later."

"I…okay," he gives in, giving her a peck on the lips.

Standing up, with Leah still in his arms, he begins, "You know…you seem very happy today."

Leah grins, "Try not to sound too disappointed."

"I'm just surprised."

"Whatever baby, I'll see you later." Jacob gives her a kiss, smiling as he leaves.

As he closes the front door of the Leah's house and makes it a few steps, his phone vibrates in his jeans pocket. Flipping it open he sees a new text. It reads _'forget the last text and stay at home'._

Jacob frowns at his phone and replies _'Did something happen?_'

A reply is quickly sent back to him _'No, Aunt Rosie and daddy decided to take me to a museum instead'._

"Oh." Jacob says out loud and closes his phone, about to turn back to Leah's house when he changes his mind and heads towards a supermarket about a half hour away.

* * *

Jacob faintly hears the ding of the door as he enters the supermarket and goes straight to the aisles filled with sweets. Sweet delicacies pile up on one another and he eagerly gathers two large packages of chocolate chip cookies before finding a small cart, dumping the two packs and then returning to the aisle to get a few more. Eying the marshmallows and graham crackers, he grabs them as well and dumps them in the cart, moving on to the aisle with bread and cheeses. Here he gathers his favorites and Leah's favorites. Finally he moves on to the meat aisle, surprised to find Alice and Jasper there, Alice rubbing Jasper's neck soothingly as he winces. Confused, Jacob stands still as Alice sniffs the air, catches his scent and turns around. She smiles easily, as she always does and skips to him.

"Hello Jacob."

"Hey Alice, what are you doing here?"

"Oh just getting some food for Nessie."

"Right."

An awkward silence begins and Jacob takes notice of Jasper walking to them, body visibly tense. Jacob is surprised at how troubled the vampire appears, considering how close Alice is. Even when he finally reaches them and grasps Alice's hand, his trouble expression does not change.

"Jasper, are you alright? You don't look so good."

Jasper winces and Alice kisses his cheek.

"Is Leah with you?" Alice asks.

"No, she's home. Did you need to speak to her?" Jacob's eyebrows furrow. Before Alice can reply, her husband interrupts.

"How is Leah doing?"

"She's fine man. She's even smiling," he informs the vampires, the corners of his lip curling upward.

"She's…fine." Jasper states slowly.

"Last time I checked, yes. Is there something you two aren't telling me?"

"No." they reply in unison. Jacob narrows his eyes at them.

"Sure, sure. That quick reply wasn't suspicious at all."

Jacob crosses his arms over his chest and deepens his glare yet the couple remains silent. He sighs in exasperation. Concern begins growing in his chest.

"Look I've known Leah for a long time. I've seen her go from young and kind to happy to shattered, angry and hurt. –

"Jacob-

"She's been through much more than what she's let people see. I just- I just want her to be alright. So if there's anything that you've seen or know please tell me. Please."

Jasper eyes him, opens his mouth then closes it. Alice's lips curve.

"You really care for her."

"Yeah."

"Alice hasn't had any visions but she's been projecting. She is very concerned over some sort of issue."

"Concerned?" Jacob asks, his thoughts venturing to Leah's nightmares. Jasper nods in confirmation.

"Yes, concerned."

* * *

Uneasily Jacob pays for the products in the cart, carries the bags in his hands and starts jogs back to Leah's home. It begins to drizzle when he is halfway there and the irrational side of him thinks that is a sign. Jacob can not help but wonder why Leah is so concerned that even Jasper can feel it. The thought that his darling is carrying some sort of unknown burden, something perhaps involving or beyond her nightmares, makes it harder for him to breathe. His jog becomes a run and soon he is holding all the grocery bags in one hand and opening the door with the other.

"Leah!" he calls out as he enters the house and deposits the bags on the kitchen counters. She walks out of her bedroom, wearing one of his t-shirts and holding a pint of caramel ice cream.

"What's wrong?" Leah asks him, head tilted to the side. She sets down the pint of ice cream on the living room table. Jacob turns around, prepared to speak when he pauses in front of her, blinking slowly. The expression on his face confuses her and she extends her arm to touch his wrist with her fingertips.

"Jake what-

"You're wearing my shirt." Jacob says, forgetting everything else and simply staring at her.

"Oh…um…yeah I am," Leah says, looking down at herself.

She looks back up at him and the intensity of his stare makes her blush. In an attempt to hide her blushing from him, she looks back down. She hears Jacob growl and bites her lip. His hand cups her cheek before threading in her hair. He fists her hair, the pressure forcing her to tilt her head up and he kisses her neck, smiling when she sighs. He unthreads his hand from her hair and lets it slide down her side, fingers pausing in their path to lightly tickle her hip. Leah stifles a laugh and arches into him, her neck still exposed to his lips. He gives her neck a few gentle nips, his hands sliding down and then under his shirt. He brushes his thumb across the back of her thighs and begins raising the shirt. She sets her hands on his shoulders, buries her face in the crook of his neck when his hands start pulling down her underwear from underneath the shirt.

Leah's underwear drops to the floor and her lips touch Jacob's neck when he remembers the encounter of only twenty minutes ago and pulls away from her with a curse. Eyebrows furrowed, she looks at him.

"Jake?" He inhales, exhales, and rests his hands on her hips.

"I saw Jasper and Alice at the store."

"Ok..ay?"

"Leah…is there something going on? Have the nightmares worsened? Are-"

She stops him before his questioning becomes a worried rant. "What? No, Jake I'm fine." She assures him but his hands tighten around her hips and the worried glint in his eyes remains.

"Baby-

"Jasper said you've been projecting. He said you're concerned about something. Darling what's wrong? What aren't you telling me?" Leah's eyes water at the desperate tone in his voice. Seeing that his questioning has upset her, Jacob presses his forehead to hers, brushes his thumb back and forth across her hip.

"Please?" he begs voice raspy.

"I- 'she cups his cheek and he leans into it'- just don't want this to end."

Jacob gasps, arms sliding to wrap around her waist. Leah bites her lip and avoids his eyes. They both know that there is more to it than that but the pain of her confession hits too hard for them to do anything but kiss one another.

"It won't end, it won't." Jacob whispers in between kisses. His hands slide down to the backs of her thighs and he picks her up. Her legs wrap around his waist, hands reaching and tugging at his shirt. He leans against the counter and pulls it off, leaning down to kiss her. Her lips mold against his, tongue searching and tasting as his hands knead her thighs, caressing the warm skin. Leah breaks the kiss, presses a kiss to his chest.

"Bed," she murmurs. Jacob nods, lifting her once more and rushes to her room. He kicks the door closed, carefully lies her down on the recently made bed.

The sheets develop wrinkles as she moves herself to a more comfortable position; her head atop a pillow, hair splayed out wildly, one leg bent and moving slightly from side to side as she waits for him to join her. He kneels at the end of the bed, bends her other knee and parts her legs, his lips trailing from her ankle to the top of her thighs were the ends of his shirt lie. He pushes the shirt upwards so that everything below her waist is exposed. Leaving a trail of bites and licks, Jacob pushes the neckline of the shirt downwards and under the curve of her breasts, flicking her nipples with his thumb. She arches into him when with his other hand, he begins steadily fingering her. Mewling into his mouth, she kisses him and reaches down to unbutton his jeans. He helps her unzip them, allows her to push them down with her feet and kicks them to the corner of the room. His boxers quickly follow the same route. His fingers curl inside her and she gasps, reaches down to grasp and tug at him.

"Inside me baby, inside." She pleads softly. He nods against her shoulder and pulls his fingers out, holds on to her hips as he thrusts inside. Jacob hides his face in the crook of her neck as her fingertips trace the veins in his neck and muscles of his forearm. Their hips move slow and steady, chests rising and falling against one another. He holds her by the waist, shifts so that he sits up straight, his back pressed to the wall and she's on top, hips continuing in their slow motions. Here and there he thrusts up sharply, quickly but then goes along with her pace, the comforting movements they suddenly seem to need. Their lips meet in long kisses, mouths giving and taking taste from tongues. It isn't long before they're holding one another tighter, their bodies quivering as they come with whispers and sighs.

* * *

'_You're drawing it out.' Growls accompany the words as the wolf pushes her down, stops her from running as fast as she can. She growls back at him, pushes him with her paws so hard that he lands a few feet away. She knows that doesn't mean much, it isn't a grand victory, he'll still find her. _

_As expected he quickly recovers and pounces on her, digging his teeth into her side. She howls in pain, sagging into the dirt. The wolf takes this moment to his advantage, sends her images of things she's been telling herself won't happen. Despite her sudden charging through trees and her whimpers in between pants, the images are strong. She can't stop herself from seeing Jacob's eyes fading as a wolf, unrecognizable yet familiar, claws at his chest. Nor can she ignore the sight of herself gazing at her reflection, eyes golden and wild, face smeared with dirt and blood. _

'_You're drawing it out.' The wolf says once more and for a moment she stops running, nods towards the sound of his voice. She wants to say that she knows he's right and that she's already made her choice but all that leaves her is a sort of desperate howl, which only gets louder when she continues running and he begins chasing her. _

* * *

She –unlike the other nights- wakes gently, sitting up so calmly and slowly that Jacob doesn't stir beside her. Drawing lines in her palms, she gazes at him, watches the way he rests on his back, one hand on his stomach and his other arm extended towards her, ready to pull her in to his side. Even in slumber, he attempts to protect her. The sight makes Leah ache. Seeing him, so strong yet innocent and at peace makes her want to wrap herself in his arms and run away at the same time. Guilt builds up inside her at the thought of what she'll be doing soon, but she has to. She must. Biting back tears and scoffing at how helpless she feels, Leah leans down to rest her head on his shoulder. Her hand lightly skims his chest, lets the warmth of his skin sink in.

"Don't be hurt or sad…please." She pleads against him, words barely a whisper and he does not awaken. She presses a light kiss to his forearm.

"I love you." Eyeing him longingly before she stands, she can't help but note that ruining something she thought was never meant to be hurts more than she imagined it would.

* * *

When he wakes, there is a chill in his chest that he's never felt before and he immediately knows that something is wrong, something is missing. _Leah._

* * *

_A/N: DUN, DUN, DUN...well now this story is at it's close but there is a sequel on the way so don't fret. I was a bit unsure of how to end it and not make it seem like I was rushing it so I hope it didnt feel too rushes considering the flow of chapters before this one. But anyways, just thanks to everyone who reviewed are put this story as one of their favorites. This story was supposed to be a simple one-shot with a Jacob/Leah affair when I first thought of it, then when I decided to make it longer, it was just going to be like four chapter but then the response to it just inspired me and made me want to expand and now I'm even gonna write a sequel and thanks to all you awesome readers. _


	11. Announcement

Hello, this isn't a new chapter or anything, I just want to let all the followers of this story know that the first two chapters of the sequel are already posted on FF. The link is s/8184309/1/bStrange_b_bwhat_b_buncertainty_b_will_make_lovers_do.

I hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
